Singer's Hunter
by Phoenix07
Summary: Bobby has a daughter that John or Dean didn't know about. She's the same age as Dean and she's also a hunter. Find out how a relationship between two hunters end up. Please Read and Review it helps me write faster and update sooner.
1. Chapter 1

**Singer's Hunter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any other Supernatural characters. The only character I own is Krystal Singer. So don't sue. I'm completely broke.**

**Character info**

**Name: **_**Krystal Erin Singer**_

**Age:**_** 19 nearly 20**_

**Eye: **_**ice blue**_

**Hair:**_** light brown**_

**Weapons: **_**two swords always strapped across her back, two handguns, dagger, and a sawed off shotgun.**_

**Vehicle:**_** 1969 Chevy Chevelle SS**__**and she love's motorcycles. **_

**Chapter 1**

There was a beating on the door at around one in the morning. Krystal Singer pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as she heard her father thundering down the stairs to the front door. "Krystal I need some help down here." Bobby yelled from downstairs.

"Coming dad," she said coming down the stairs. She saw a man holding up a bruised, battered, and half conscious looking boy in his late teens.

"Go grab the first aid kit out of the kitchen," and Krystal ran to grab it.

"What got ahold of him John," Bobby asked as the got the boy on the couch just as he passed out.

"A possessed dog," The man that was called John said as Krystal handed her dad the first aid kit.

"Kris go grab those towels out of the closet in the hall." Bobby said and she ran to the hall closet grabbing them off the shelf.

"Okay let's get this shirt and his jeans off," Bobby starts to pull the sweatshirt off over his head, and then stripped him out of his jeans just leaving him in his boxers. There were scratch marks all over his body slowly bleeding.

"Here dad." Krystal said handing him the towels.

"Krystal, this is John Winchester and his oldest son Dean. John this is Krystal my daughter," her dad said.

"Please to meet you dad's told me a lot about you." Krystal said shaking Johns hand.

"Where's your dad been hiding you. I never knew he had a daughter." John asked as Bobby begann cleaning up Dean.

"Military School," she said. "It was my choice I've been a hunter for about a year," she said.

"Just like your dad." John said as she went over and started helping him clean up Dean.

"It's her choice," Bobby said as Dean started coming around fighting. "Kris get at his head try to calm him down." Bobby said.

"Dean calm down your safe. They're gone. They're not going to hurt you anymore. Your at Bobby's." she said leaning down close to his face and whispered in his ear as she gently ran her hand through his hair. He began to slowly calm down. "That's it. I'll take care of you." she said as he became still, fully relaxed.

"How did you do that, he's always fighting me when I try doctoring him up?" John asked as Bobby finished doctoring Dean.

"I just told him I'd take care of him." she said sitting down beside the couch and continued running her fingers through his spiky hair.

"It may just be that it's a girls voice that usually helps." Bobby said putting the first aid supplies away. "Let's get him moved up to the guest room and Krystal can stay by his side." Bobby said going over to the couch__and lifted Dean up into his arms and headed up the stairs with him. Krystal ran up ahead of him. She pulled back the covers and Bobby laid him down on the bed and she pulled the covers over him, folding them back over his chest. "Come get me when he wakes up." Bobby said and he left the room.

This was the first time she really got to look at Dean. He was very good looking in a rugged looking way. He was in good shape his body toned and muscled in all the right places. She watched the rise and fall of his bandaged chest and listened to his breathing.

**Two hours later**

She looked up from her car magazine as she heard a groan, she looked over the top of the magazine and looked into green eyes. "Your finally awake." she said setting the magazine aside and she stood up. "I'll be back I got to go get dad," she said leaving the room.

Bobby came in followed by John then the girl that had been there when he came around. "How you feeling boy" Bobby asked pulling out a bottle of pain pills and handed them to Dean along with a glass of water.

"Better than earlier," he said as he slowly pushed hisself up on his elbows. "Waking up with a beautiful girl sitting by your bed helps as well." Dean said giving the girl a wink.

"Watch it boy that's my daughter your winking at," Bobby said half joking with Dean.

"You have a daughter? How long have you had a daughter?" Dean asked.

"Since nearly twenty years ago. Dean this is my daughter Krystal. Krystal the sweet talker is Dean." Bobby said to her.

"Don't worry dad I 'll find out how much of a sweet talker he is?" Krystal said giving him a wink as her father and his left the room.

**Author's Note: what do you guys think if you want more just review and I 'll get to writing this thing is rolling around in my head and I think it's going to be good. So please please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Morning Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own any other Supernatural characters. The only character I own is Krystal Singer. So don't sue. I'm completely broke.**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning found Krystal and Dean both in the same bed. Krystal was asleep on her stomach her pillow pulled close to her chest. Dean was sprawled out on his side his right arm laid across Krystal's back. Both were softly snoring when John and Bobby came to check on them. "I figured she would had hit him by now." Bobby said leaning against the door.

"Yeah me too. I got to go get Sam, keep him out of trouble Bobby." John said leaving Bobby to watch the teens.

"I think Krystal can take care of him," Bobby said.

"You know dad if you want to spy you should talk quieter." Krystal said looking over Dean's shoulder at her father.

"You keeping him in line?" Bobby asked as Dean snuggled closer to her.

"Yeah. Now shoo, I'm still sleepy." she said then snuggled down under Dean's arm. John left the room shaking his head.

**Two hours later**

Dean woke up to the scent of honeysuckles and his arms around someone. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent as much as his bruised ribs would let him. "You enjoying yourself?" he heard her say.

"Damn straight," he said burying his nose in her hair.

"Hey let's go grab some breakfast." she said rolling over in his arms causing her t-shirt to raise up exposing toned tanned stomach. "Plus dad told me your good with cars so you can help me with something." she said looking up at Dean.

"And what would this be that I'm helping you with." he asked nuzzling her neck.

"Help me with my car." she said wiggling out of his embrace and climbing out of bed throwing him the duffle bag his dad had brought up in the middle of the night.

"Hey what about what we talked about last night?" Dean asked sitting up slowly and watching Krystal walk to the window.

"That was talk last night. That was getting to know each other last night but now it's time for work and your helping me. You never know you might find out more about me before the days over with." she said leaving the room.

"Damn girl I can't think around her and I've only known her for less than twenty four hours." he said cursing his self as he slowly stood so he could pull the jeans on over his boxers.

"Keep talking boy I can still hear you," she said from his door he looked up seeing that she had changed into worn jeans that hugged her in all the right places and a tight black t-shirt.

"Damn," he said as she walked up to him and finished what he had started by fastening his jeans.

"Let's go," she said putting an arm around his back so he could lean against her as they left the room and made their way downstairs.

"Finally they come down," They hear from the kitchen as the walk in seeing John, Bobby, and a boy about the fifteen. "Hey Krystal this is Sam my youngest." John said as Krystal led Dean over to a chair at the table.

**Author's note: ****I know it's short but it will keep you busy on what's fixen to happen Will sam acept Krystal or not. you know the rules read and review. I want more than three before I update this story.**


	3. Wounded Hunter

**Singer's Hunter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any other Supernatural characters. The only character I own is Krystal Singer. So don't sue. I'm completely broke.**

**Chapter 3**

"Hi Sam, I'm Krystal, Bobby's daughter." She said holding her hand out to him and he didn't shake it. _Okay off to a bad start,_ she said to herself. "Have you guys ate breakfast yet or are you waiting on me to fix ithe asked her dad and John.

"We were waiting on you to fix it," Bobby said earning a glare from him.

"Men," she growled before heading over to the refrigerator. 'What do you want for breakfast Dean and Sam?" she asked them watching a smile come across the boys faces and a pout come across her father's face.

"Pancakes, please," Sam said politely ducking his head.

"Sure buddy," Krystal said ruffling his hair as she went and grabbed the ingredients to make the pancakes.

A few minutes later she set a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of each of the boys and they dug into the food. "What about us?" John asked.

"You two can fend for yourself," she said before she headed out the door going outside.

"Where is she going? Isn't she going to eat breakfast?" Dean asked after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"She eats only once a day," Bobby said getting up and going over to the coffee maker and poured both John and himself another cup of coffee. "Most likely she's in the garage working on her car or on her bike." Bobby said just as a motorcycle engine started. "And it would be the bike." Bobby said as Dean put his plate in the sink.

He looked out the window and saw Krystal come out of the garage on a black Yamaha YZF- R6 street bike. She drove it up to the house, turning it off before she climbed off and came into the house. "Cool bike," Sam said as she came in the door a smudge of grease on her cheek.

"Thanks," she said grabbing a box of cigarettes that had been sitting on the table and pulled one out. She turned a chair backwards and set down on it before lighting the cigarette. 'Any new leads on that case dad." she asked before a file was tossed in her direction she caught it one handed thumping ashes off her cigarette in the ashtray with the other.

"What kind of case are you working on," Dean asked as she took a drag off of her cigarette.

"A friend of dad's owns a bar two towns over. They've had some girls come up missing." she said scanning over the contents in the folder. "This the newest victim?" she asked holding a paper up that had a picture and description on it.

"Yeah Jimmy sent it to me this morning." Bobby said, "Victims between the ages of twenty-one and twenty-six. The totals seven now." he said informing her.

"It's not a shifter, it's not werewolves because the full moon isn't until two weeks from now." she said studying the information. "All seven went to the same college and were in the same sorority together." she said before taking another drag of the cigarette." Guess I should go talk to Jimmy though, see if he's noticed anything or anyone strange the night each girl came up missing." she said making a couple of notes on a piece of paper. 'Can you look this stuff up for me while I go talk to Jimmy?" she asked handing Bobby the piece of paper.

"Okay. You going armed?" Bobby asked her as she finished her cigarette.

"Just guns," she said smirking as she got up and went over to a black chest. She pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked it. "You got those new salt rounds dad?" she asked pulling out two hand guns and a sawed off shotgun out.

"Yeah a new batch." He said pulling shell boxes out of the cabinet as Krystal got the two clips for her gun plus to spares out and loaded them , then loaded the shotgun. She walked over to the black chest and pulled out two shoulder holsters and strapped them on. She put the guns in the holsters then grabbed a black denim jacket and pulled it on to hide the guns. "I'll call after I talk to Jimmy." she said giving her dad a kiss on the cheek. "Get some rest Dean." she said also giving Dean a kiss on the cheek which caused John and Bobby to trade looks.

"Be careful," Dean said a little stunned that Krystal kissed him.

"Always," she said giving him a wink as she grabbed her helmet and the shotgun and left the house. She put the shotgun in the rack on her motorcycle. She pulled her helmet on and climbed on the bike starting it and gunning it. She left the drive way throwing gravel.

**That evening**

"I'm worried John she should have called." Bobby said pacing the kitchen worried about his daughter. Dean was sitting at the kitchen table a glass of coke between his hands barely drank. Suddenly the sound of a motorcycle coming up the driveway. Dean jumped up and followed John and Bobby out the door as Krystal's motorcycle came into view. She stopped closed to the house propping the bike up on it's stand and slid off the bike. As soon as her feet touched the ground she collapsed. Bobby ran to her side quickly taking her helmet off.. She had blood coming from a cut on her forehead she had wounds all over her body each leaking blood. "What happened," Bobby asked as she coughed up blood.

"Demon," she said before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out from the pain.

**Authors note: What happened to her and what kind of demon are they up against review and I might give you a hint but if you don't you'll have to wait for the next chapter. So Read and Review.**


	4. A past revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I'm poor so don't sue.**

**Author's note: Happy belated 26****th**** birthday Jared Padalecki (Sam Winchester) July 19.**

**Chapter 4**

"John get the door opened." Bobby said as he lifted Krystal into his arms. He hurried into the house. He laid her on the couch quickly but carefully took her jacket, t-shirt, and jeans off then draped a blanket over her as she shivered. "Dean go get some towels, a washcloth and a bowl of water." Bobby said getting the first aid kit.

Dean got the stuff and took it in the living room setting it beside the couch. "What else do you want me to do Bobby." he asked.

"Hold her down while I get these bullets out," Bobby said taking the tweezers out of the glass of alcohol. Dean put a arm across Krystal's chest to keep her on the couch. As soon as the tweezers went into the bullet wound Krystal's back arched up in pain as a scream escaped her throat.

"Baby I'm right here nothings going to hurt you we're just trying to get the bullets out," Dean whispered in her ear before softly kissing the side of her face. She settled down to just pained cries as Bobby continued digging the bullets out.

A few minutes later, "Okay the bullets are out. John go get the bag of A positive blood out of the drawer in the refrigerator." Bobby said bandaging the wounds. John ran into the kitchen and quickly returned with the bag of blood. Bobby quickly prepared a blood transfusion and inserted it in the vein on top of her hand." Let that bag empty before we move her." Bobby told Dean.

"I'll stay with her Bobby," Dean said and Bobby handed him a pillow so he could be comfortable.

**Two hours later**

Dean slowly watched as the last drop of blood left the bag and entered her body. "Bobby the bags empty." Dean said and Bobby came into the living room.

"Okay let me get this needle out of her hand and we'll get her upstairs to her room," Bobby said pulling the needle out and put a band aid over the needle hole. He tucked the blanket under her before he picked her up and carried her up the stairs. Dean followed right behind him. Bobby laid Krystal on the bed and pulled the covers over her and then smoothed down her hair. "Stay with her." Bobby told Dean.

Dean waited till Bobby left and then he got on the bed beside Krystal. He laid down beside her so he could keep an eye on her as she slept.

**An hour later**

Krystal woke up met by hot pain from her shoulder and arm. She clenched her hands and her eyes squeezed shut as a grunt of pain came from her throat. "Easy baby I'm right here everything's going to be okay," she heard Dean say from beside her and her left hand found his.

"How long was I out?" she asked as her eyes opened revealing the pain in them.

"Three hours you barely made it off your bike before you hit the ground." Dean said as he watched her body go through a spasm of pain. "Easy just breath through the pain." he said stroking her hand in his." You want me to go get your dad so he can give you some pain medicine?" Dean asked.

"No need to I had a feeling she was awake" Bobby said from the door a glass of water in one hand and a medicine bottle in the other. "Take these they should take care of the pain." John said as Dean helped her sit up by letting her lean against him. She took the glass of water her dad held out to her as well as the two pills he had got out of the bottle.

"Thanks dad," she said before downing the pills. She set the glass on her nightstand before leaning back against Deans chest.

"What hurt you?" Dean asked her as he rubbed her back.

"A yellowed eyed demon I don't know who he was but he kicked my ass," she said and Bobby cursed and Dean swore. "You know who I'm talking about then?" she asked.

"The yellow eyed demon killed Dean and Sam's mom as well as yours.' Bobby said looking down.

"I thought she was killed in a car accident." Krystal said.

"The reason I always say your to much like your mother is because your just like her. She was a hunter a great one at that. But yellow eye's had one up on her he had kidnapped you." John said looking at his daughter as her face showed stress and pain. I explain the rest later, because you both need to get some rest." John said closing the door as he left the room. He looked at the picture on the wall in the hall and said, " Katharine keep her safe," he said to the bruenette in the picture.

**Author's note : Another twist in the story hope you liked I want ten reviews befor I post the next chapter cause I really want to know what you think or just send me an email.**


	5. Author's note VOTE!

**Hey guys hope you have been enjoying the story so far. I need you guys to vote on something for me having a slight writers block so if you have any suggestions besides the options I have below send me an email and let me know**

_ A Krystal, Dean, and Sam throw a party while Bobby and John are away on a hunt._

_B Krystal, Dean, and Sam find a case while Bobby and John are away on a hunt._

_C Krystal and Dean get into trouble while Bobby and John are away on a hunt_

Guys I need your help on this it may take awhile till I can post it but you get to vote till August the 18th so send your votes and suggestions of what might happens in the next chapter and see if you see your name at the top of the page before the story


	6. Water Fights and Stormy Nights

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters I only own Krystal Singer and I'm proud to say I own the 1969 Chevy Chevelle Super Sport.**

**Chapter 5**

_**Water fights and Stormy Nights**_

"How long has your mom been gone?" Dean asked her after Bobby left. A storm was starting outside the hot night air finally cooling off.

"About nineteen years she was killed when I was close to a year old." She said laying on her side as Dean ran his hand up and down her arm. "I alway's thought she died in a car crash." she said.

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow babe you need to get some rest." Dean said pulling the covers up over them and pulled her to his chest.

**The next day**

The storm had ended hours ago having cooled off the heat that had rose in the past weeks. It was a little after lunch when Krystal woke up again. She looked over at her nightstand and found two bottles of water and a plate of sandwiches. A note stood folded beside it. Krystal opened it and read it.

Don't wory about anything today just rest. You two need it to get your strength back.

She smiled recognizing her father's writing. She set the card aside and reached for a sandwich, just as Dean woke up. "Hope your planning on sharing," he said propping up on his elbow's.

"Might," she said before taking a bite out of the sandwich. Dean reached over her and grabbed a sandwich off the top of the small pile.

"So any word from your dad or mine today?" Dean asked as he practically inhaled the first sandwich.

"Nope dad just left a note for us not to worry about anything today, just to rest." She said licking her fingers after she finished her sandwich. She quickly drained her bottle of water. "And I need a shower," she said throwing the covers back and climbed out of bed. She stretched not caring that she was just in her panties and bra.

"Nice tattoo." Dean said noticing the cross that covered most of her back.

"Thanks." she said going over to her dresser to grab some clothes. "Got it about two years ago," she said heading for her adjoined bathroom to take her shower.

Ten minutes later she came out of the bathroom dressed in black board shorts and a blood red tank top. "So what are we doing for the rest of the day?" Dean asked as she went over to her t.v. and grabbed a huge zip up binder.

"Got any preference in movies?" she asked sitting back down on the bed with the DVD binder.

"Horror movies," Dean said as she unzipped the binder.

"I got all the Friday the 13ths and Halloween movies." She said handing him the binder.

"Hell yeah," Dean said picking a DVD and went and put it in the player and turned on the t.v.. He joined Krystal back n the bed and started the movie.

**That evening**

"Come on you two supper's ready." Bobby yelled from the kitchen. All he heard was laughter coming from upstairs. "Sam go get those two knuckle heads," he told the younger teen and he headed upstairs to get his brother an Krystal. He found them on the bed Dean was sitting on Krystal and tickling her.

"Bobby said supper was ready." Sam told them and Dean looked up from where he was torturing Krystal with fits of giggles.

"What we having?" Dean asked as he got off of Krystal and helped her up off the bed.

"Grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beens." Sam said as headed back down the stairs with Dean and Krystal following him.

"I see you two are feeling better enough to make each other laugh." Bobby said as he set a plate of food infront of each teenager.

"Yes sir," Dean and Krystal said before digging into their plates of food.

"I expected the yes sir from Dean but Krystal Erin Singer your up to something so spill," Bobby said sitting down with his own plate as Sam and John sat down with theirs.

"Can Sam, Dean, and I go swimming?" she asked using the sad eyes that never failed her.

"I'll need to check yours and Dean's wounds and see if their healed enough for you two to go swimming." Bobby said giving them a look. "I'll do it after you finish eating."

"Yes sir," she said a smile on her face as she quickly cleaned her plate.

**After dinner**

"Looks like their healing pretty well just take it easy. If you feel any pain in those spots take a break you hear me." Bobby told them after he checked them over.

"Yes sir," they both said in unison. "Hey Sammy get your swim trunks on were going swimming." Krystal yelled as her and Dean raced up the stairs.

A few minutes later she came back downstairs dressed in a American flag designed bikini top and a pair of red, white, and blue board shorts. "Ready guys?" she asked putting her sunglasses on top of her head.

Dean's jaw was dropped and when he was finally able to close it, "God Bless America," he said after looking her up and down, right before John smacked him in the back of the head.

"Behave," John told him sternly.

"Your telling me this after I've seen her in nothing but her bra and panties," he said arching an eyebrow and a smirk formed on his face.

"Watch it smartass," John told him giving him a stern look.

"Dad I'm taking the truck," Krystal said putting a six pack of coke in a medium ice chest along with a six pack of corona's. "And also taking Rumsfeld and Kira." she said patting her leg as Rumsfeld the half grown Rottweiler pup and Kira the year old German Shepard woke up from their spot under the table. They came to her and sat down at her feet. "Come on guys," She said opening the door letting the dogs out and then followed after them, Dean and Sam right behind her.

They followed her out to the shed where she unlocked the door and pushed it up revealing two vehicles and in the corner a totaled Ducati motorcycle. The vehicles consisted of a midnight blue 1969 Chevy Chevelle SS and a 1992 two-toned gray and silver Chevy Silverado extended cab four wheel drive pickup. "Nice car," Dean said running his hand over the fresh paint job on the Chevelle.

"Yeah that's my baby and this is my toy," she said patting the hood of the truck. "Plus the two four wheelers and two dirt bikes out back." She said opening the driver's side door of the pickup raising her seat so the dogs could jump into the backseat.

"What happened to that," he said pointing to the totaled bike in the corner.

"A run in with a ghost that haunted a stretch of road about fifty miles from here. I was seventeen just starting really getting into the hunts. I wasn't a hunter yet I helped Dad and Caleb on the research. I was coming back from doing my research when the the back tire blew on the Ducati thanks to the ghost. The bike started flipping and I ended up going with it. Lucky dad was on his way to meet me, and he took me to the hospital where I spent two weeks with happy drugs being pumped through my system and Six months in a knee brace." She said Letting Sam climb into the backseat with the dogs. "Never got around to seeing if any parts were salvageable from it."

"Damn that sucks," Dean said climbing into the front passenger seat of the truck.

"We got to head into town to get some ice for the cooler, and grab some sweets," She said starting the truck up the engine rumbling. She pulled out of the shed heading down the gravel drive. Coming off the gravel onto the paved road she floored it burning the tires leaving tread marks on the road. She shifted gears smoothly and headed towards town.

"Damn you do all the work under the hood she sounds great," Dean said running his hand over the dash.

"Yes and it's a he dad nicknamed him Bullet." She said slowing down a little as she reached for a cd in the holder on her visor. She found the cd she had been looking for and popped it into the cd player. And set the number to number eight. Suddenly the music came out of the speakers.

I want to take you down to the river

I want to wash the blood from your hands

I want to make you see

You belong to me

You won't ever win

I want to walk out over the water

I want to tear my heart from my chest

I want to change my face

Wanna leave this place

Start all over again

Well don't you know

You're wasted

You got more than you asked for

Wasted

Your walk in through the out door

Oh oh oh oh oh

Your a lucky kid

Wasted

I want to turn you into a corvette

I want to drive you out of your mind

I want to watch your face

When you reach that place

That you could never find

I want to make you scream for mercy

I want to break the silence within

And take you to your knees

Just like you did me

And crawl around in your skin

oh Don't you know

Wasted

You got more than you asked for

Wasted

Your walk out through the in door

oh oh oh oh oh

you're a lucky kid

Wasted

oh oh oh oh oh

you're a lucky kid

Wasted

You got more than you asked for

Wasted

You went in through the out door

You tasted

What you never had before

You wasted

everything

And now you're such a bore

oh oh oh oh oh

Your a lucky kid

wasted

oh oh oh oh oh

cause I know what you did

Wasted

oh oh oh oh oh

Your a lucky kid

oh oh oh oh oh

cause I know what you did

Wasted

oh oh oh oh oh

Your a lucky kid

Wasted

I got your number

Oh oh oh oh oh

you get away with it

"What kind of music was that?" Dean asked looking at her weird.

"That is the only song I like that isn't Kansas, AC/DC, Bon Jovi, or even Nickleback." She said changing the cd for a AC/DC cd. "It's a song by Sheryl Crow."

"Just please don't play no country," Dean said as they came into town and Krystal pulled the truck into a gas station.

"Okay," She said getting out, "Stay," she told the dogs and Sam and Dean got out and they headed into the gas station. "What's up Cassie," she yelled to the girl behind the counter.

"Hey you crazy ass when you get back into town from your hunt?" she asked as Krystal hopped up on the counter.

"Last week your dad still on his?" Krystal asked grabbing a red tootsie roll pop out of the jar unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth.

"Yeah he's chasing after a trickster." Krystal said giving Dean and Sam a wave. "Sorry for her being so rude I'm Cassie MacLeod her usual partner in crime." She said.

"It's okay I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my little brother Sam," he said pointing at Sam.

"Winchester. As in John Winchester?" She asked and Dean nodded his head yes. "Your dad's a good hunter from what my dad's told me about him." Cassie said.

"Hey when your shift end?" Krystal asked just as a pickup and a car pulled up.

"Right now Chris is her for his shift, and Talon's here to pick me up. What are you guys planning to do?" she asked as Talon came in the door.

"Heading down to the swimming hole wanna come?" She asked as Dean and Sam went into the candy aisle.

"Sure got to go get Tabitha, April's babysitting her." Cassie said talking about her three year old daughter and her fifteen year old sister.

"God it's been a month since I've seen my God niece so go get her and grab your little sis as well she can keep Sammy company." Krystal said grabbing a bag of ice out of the cooler and brought it up to the counter as Dean and Sam came back with their treats and quickly paid for them. "See you guys in five," she said climbing into her truck with Sam and Dean. "Party time boys," she said pulling her sunglasses down covering her eyes.

They reached the spot about ten minutes later and not soon after that same pickup that Casie had got into pulled up and they piled out. "Aunt Krystal," the little girl shrieked as she ran for Krystal.

"Hey Tabby what's my little crime fighter doing?" She asked looking at the Super girl bathing suit she had on.

"Super," she said and Krystal put her down and she made a mad dash for her daddies arms.

"Hey Sam this is my little sister April." Cassie said introducing the fifteen year old girl to Sam.

"Hi," they both said at the same time both looking down at the ground acting shy.

"Hey Cassie race you to the rope swing," she said taking off at a run for the rope swing that hung out over the swimming hole. Cassie wasn't far behind her. They watched as Krystal reached the rope first grabbing it and swinging out over the swimming hole she let go of the rope doing a back flip into the water. She swam over to the shore and pulled herself up out of the water. "Yo Talon crank up the music preferable Daughtry," she said as she walked over to her truck to grab her towel.

"That was insane," Sam said talking about her backflip.

"Gymnastics from when I was five till I was thirteen," She said pulling the cooler out of the truck and set it on the ground. She opened it to pull a corona out. "Want one?" she asked Dean holding one out to him and he took it she tossed a coke to Sam.

"If I have to listen to Daughtry then you have to sing later," Talon said grabbing their cooler out of the back of the truck.

"Deal but warning it's been a year since I've practiced," she said taking a drink of her corona as Cassie came over to get her towel.

"I got that song that you sung last summer on cd if you want to sing it." Cassie said winding up her towel and snapping Talon on the back with it.

"Damn woman what did you do that for," Talon said grabbing the towel from her and winded it up to snap her back.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean hissed when he was snapped on the ass with a towel. He turned around and saw Krystal the towel ready in her hand giving him a look that said Can't get me.

"Your getting it," he said taking her beer from her and setting it beside his.

"What are you going to do?" she asked giving him a look.

"This," he said picking her up and ran for the waterhole. "You better hold your breath," he said before he jumped off the bank into the water with her in his arms. They came up laughing, Krystal had her arms wrapped around his neck holding onto him as he treaded water.

"I should kick your ass for that," she said blinking the water out of her eyes as it ran down her face. "Instead I'm going to do this," she said leaning forward and kissing him. His eye's closed as she deepened the kiss. The sounds of wolf whistles and cat calls coming from the bank brought them out of the kiss aswell as the need to breath.

"Wow," he said his forehead pressed against hers as they caught their breath.

"Yeah wow," she said looking into his eyes, "Maybe we can try that again later." she said letting go of his neck and swam for the shore. Dean watched her as she swam off there was something about her that sent a shot right through his heart.

"Heads up dogs heading your way," she yelled and then there was two splashes as the dogs bailed off the bank into the water as Dean was swimming for the shore. He climbed out and Krystal was standing there holding out his towel to him and in her other hand was his beer.

"Thanks," he said taking the towel and wiped the water out of his eyes. Then took the Corona out of her hand and the touch sent a shiver down both of their spines. Sam and April headed for the water, followed by Talon who had put floaties on Tabitha's arms and was leading her to the water. Cassie was spreading out a huge blanket on the bank for them to relax on.

"Cassie when is the town picnic?" Krystal asked as she picked up her beer and took a drink. What she wasn't expecting was Dean to wrap his arms around her from behind.

"Tomorrow it starts at noon?" Cassie said as she sat down on the blanket and motioned for Krystal and Dean to sit down as well. "I got one question for you two" she told them.

"And that is," Krystal said.

"Are you two dating?" she asked grabbing a coke from the cooler.

"I guess if Krystal doesn't mind yeah I guess were dating," Dean said sitting down behind Krystal so she could lean back against him.

"Nope don't mind but it could be very interesting since we're both hunters." she said laying her head against his shoulder and took another drink of her beer.

"So are you two going to come to the picnic I'll bring April cause her and Sam are hitting it off pretty well." Cassie said.

"Sure," Krystal said throwing up her hands. And suddenly thunder could be heard in the distance. "I thought it was done raining," she said looking at the sky.

"Not from the sound of that," Dean said following her gaze at the dark clouds.

"Guess that cut's swimming short," Cassie said standing up as Talon came out carrying Tabitha and April and Sam came out holding hands.

"We can go watch a movie at the house," Krystal suggested as they started gathering up their stuff.

"I do need to talk to your dad about a gun he's got that I'm interested in." Cassie said folding the blanket. The thunder was louder now and suddenly a flash of lightning spread across the sky.

"Let's go there's no way in hell I'm getting struck by lightning." Talon said putting Tabitha in the truck.

"Have to agree with you on that one Talon buddy." Krystal said as lightning struck again causing her to wince. "Rumsfeld, Kira load up." she said and the dogs came running jumping into the back of the truck. "See you guys at the house," she said after Sam and Dean climbed in.

"We got to drop Tabitha off at Grams and then we'll be over there." Cassie said climbing in and Talon pulled out.

"I hate storms," Krystal said just as the rain started, she flipped on her wipers as the rain got harder. They finally made it to the house about fifteen minutes later. She pulled into the shed and Sam and the dogs bailed out making a run for the house. Dean helped her lock the shed up and as she was fixen to head for the house Dean grabbed her arm. She looked at him the rain running down his face plastering his hair to his head and he pulled her closer.

"Want to try that kiss again," he said before he leaned down meeting her lips. She felt his tongue lick her lips her mouth opened and his tongue entered kissing her with so much passion it felt like time had stopped as her arms instantly when around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. They 

pulled apart when they heard a horn blow. Krystal looked up seeing Talon's truck pulling into the driveway.

"Let's go," she said before leaning up and kissing him gently. They ran through the rain to the house hand in hand.

**So what do you think. Thanks to **_Wurd-god_** and **_gypsywoman1_ **they helped me through the writer's block I was battling against. The relationship is starting off slow between these two but it will grow. Please read and review it helps me write better. The next Chapter is when you will see how good of a hunter Krystal is so stay tuned.**


	7. Preview

**I know this isn't a chapter but this chapter is going to be good but it's going to take me all weekend to get it perfect so I'm giving you a short preview to keep you on your toes. I f you have any suggestions send me a review or if you like the little preview i give you I would like some feed back so I know if I 'm doing good.**

"Dean get Sam, and grab your gear we got to get out of here." Krystal said suddenly she when still. "Shit to late. Talon, Cassie grab a gun. Dean get Sam and April upstairs Get them in my room and tell them to lock the door." She said picking up a pistol making sure it had a full clip and headed for the kitchen.

Talon quickly loaded a rifle and handed it to Cassie as he loaded another. There was a crash from the kitchen and a gun shot. "Grab the swords their vampires," she yelled as Dean came running down the stairs jumping over the banister as man busted into the living room from the kitchen where there was a fight still going on.


	8. Saturday's Alright for Fighting

**Author's note: Hey guys a little heads up on this chapter the Demon Blades I'm talking about that Krystal use are the blades that Rayne use in Blood Rayne. I thought they sounded and looked like the perfect main weapon for Krystal. The idea of this chapter came from a video I saw on Youtube so check it out it's called Nickleback- Saturday and it also show's the fighting style that Krystal is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but I do own Krystal and the car.**

**Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting**

They walked into the house and was met with darkness. "Somethings not right we never lose power and if we did we have a backup generator." She said, "Dean give me that flashlight on the counter." She said and Dean threw her the flashlight. She went out and checked the generator. What she found was that the wires had been cut and so had the ones that ran from the house to the power line. She ran back around the knowing they were in trouble.

"What's the problem ," Dean asked seeing her come flying in through the door.

"Dean get Sam, and grab your gear we got to get out of here." Krystal said suddenly she when still. "Shit to late. Talon, Cassie grab a gun. Dean get Sam and April upstairs get them in my room and tell them to lock the door." She said picking up a pistol making sure it had a full clip and headed for the kitchen.

Talon quickly loaded a rifle and handed it to Cassie as he loaded another. There was a crash from the kitchen and a gun shot. "Grab the swords their vampires," she yelled as Dean came running down the stairs jumping over the banister as a man busted into the living room from the kitchen where there was a fight still going on.

**In the kitchen:**

Krystal had been holding her own until the vampire bitch sent her across the room her body slamming against the wall. "Your seriously working on pissing me off." Krystal said climbing to her feet and wiped away the blood coming from a cut above her eye that was runing into her left eye.

_It's getting late I haven't seen my date_

So _tell me when the boys get here_

_It's seven o'clock and I wanna rock_

_Want to get a belly full of beer_

The vamp bitch ran at her and Krystal grabbed her slamming her against the wall. "Bite me bitch," she said as the vamp got back up, "I dare you to try," she growled.

_My old man's drunker than a bar full of wino's_

_And his old lady she don't care_

_My sister looks cute in her braces and boots_

_A handful of grease in her hair_

"You wish hunter but I'll kill you slow and painfully," the vamp said throwing a punch at Krystal, who blocked it and slammed her fist into the bitch's stomach.

_Don't give us none of your aggravation_

_We had it with your discipline_

_Saturday night's alright for fighting_

_Get a little action in._

"I'd like to see you try bitch," Krystal said as the vamp got another lucky hit in on her right side in the ribs causing her to clutch her side and the vamp kicked her leg's out from under her and she hit the ground.

_Get about as oiled as a diesel train_

_Gonna set this town alight_

_Coz' Saturday nights the night I like_

_Saturday night's alright, alright, alright_

"That hurt?" the vamp asked a sneer on her face. Suddenly the vamp pulled out a dagger and stabbed it into Krystal's left shoulder and twisted the blade causing her to yell.

_Packed pretty tight in here tonight_

_I'm looking for a women to treat me right_

_I could use a little muscle to get what I need_

_I'll drink a fifth of jack and_

_scream out "She's with me!"_

"Yeah but this will hurt worse," Krystal said bringing her legs up and got them around the bitch's neck and twisted her body throwing the vamp to the floor on her face. "Take that bitch," she said pushing herself up off the floor leaning against the wall as she slowly pulled the knife out of her shoulder.

_A couple of sounds that I really like_

_Are the sounds of a switch blade and a motor bike_

_I'm a juvenile product of the working class_

_Whose best friend floats from the bottom of a glass_

"I'm not done with you yet hunter," The vamp said pulling herself off the floor. "What's wrong getting tired?" she asked taunting Krystal.

_Don't give us none of your aggravation_

_We ad it with your discipline_

_Saturday night's alright for fighting_

_Get a little action in._

"You just don't know when to stay down," Krystal said wiping the blood from her lip. She spit what blood she had in her mouth onto the floor. They circled the kitchen, and Krystal rolled her neck back an forth cracking it.

_Get about as oiled as a diesel train_

_Gonna set this town alight_

_Coz' Saturday nights the night I like_

_Saturday night's alright, alright, alright_

The vamp ran at Krystal and she sidestepped and then planted a kick to the bitch's back. The vamp turned and grabbed her leg and twisted it causing Krystal to flip in the air coming down hard on her right side again. The Vamp pulled her up putting her in a headlock. "Time to die hunter," the vamp hissed in her ear.

_Don't give us none of your aggravation_

_We ad it with your discipline_

_Saturday night's alright for fighting_

_Get a little action in._

"Not gonna happen," she said driving her elbow of her arm into the vamps stomach and flipped her over her head. The bitch got back up pulling a nasty looking dagger out that was half the sixe of a sword from her boot. "Talon I need my Demon Blades," she yelled her voice half gone.

_Get about as oiled as a diesel train_

_Gonna set this town alight_

_Coz' Saturday nights the night I like_

_Saturday night's alright_

"Catch," Talon yelled throwing the sheathed blade's the landed at her side. She bent down to get her blades and also keep an eye on the vamp. She picked up the Demon Blades, the sheaths slowly sliding off and she prepared herself for this fight.

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday_

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday_

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday night's alright_

"Come and get me bitch," Krystal said crossing her blades infront of her. The vamp rushed at her with the dagger and Krystal blocked the attempt and knocked the dagger away she spun around and crouched swiping at the vamps legs with the Demon Blades. The bitch hit the floor blood coming from the cut she made.

_Santurday, Saturday, Saturday_

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday_

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday night's alright_

"You will die," the vamp said ignoring the injury and stood up. She charged at Krystal who spun away but didn't avoid injury as the vamps dagger sliced a cut deep on her left side. She spun again and the blade in her right hand slicing through the the vamps neck.

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday_

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday_

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday night's alright_

"No you will die for good," Krystal said watching the frozen horror on the bitches face before her head tumbled to the ground. She nudged the still up right body with her blade and it fell to the ground. "It's clear in here now." She said sheathing the Demon Blades and that's when the injuries to her body hit her. Her left shoulder was throbbing in pain as well as the bruises to her right side, and the cut to her left stung like fire ants were under her skin. She grabbed a towel and pressed it against her side and hissed in pain.

"Clear in here." came Cassie's voice and Krystal headed for the living room at a slow pace.

**Living room: **

Krystal came out of the kitchen her Demon Blades held loosely in the hand of her injured left arm, While she held the towel against her side with her right hand. "Talon burn the bodies," she said noticing the two beheaded vampires laying on the floor. She leaned her back against the door frame. "Dean, Sam get your stuff packed up, we're not staying here it's not safe anymore." she said wincing as she shifted her body slightly. Dean and Sam headed upstairs to follow her orders.

"You need to go to the hospital?" Cassie asked her watching her best friend.

"No just call Amber to meet us at your place." Krystal said pulling the towel away from her side seeing that it was soaked with blood. "Didn't think she had another knife on her," She said giving a smirk and then winced as pulled at her busted lip. She was glad Dean and Sam had followed her order's she didn't want Dean seeing her in this much pain.

"How bad is it?" Cassie asked walking over to her lifting up the shirt that Krystal had put on after she was done swimming. There were bruises on her right side. Cassie pushed against the bruise and got a hiss of pain out of Krystal. Then she moved her right sleeve back looking at the stab wound. "Your going to be dopped up on morphine for a day or so," She said steping back looking at her.

"The bodies are burned and I found this on the bitch you killed." Talon said tossing her a chain.

"Travis's clan shit," Krystal said examining the necklace. "Remember the vampire I killed last year. Travis Luther?" Krystal asked throwing Cassie the chain.

"The long haired dude with the dagger tattoo on his arm?" She asked and Krystal nodded her head yes. "So his main bitch came after you."

"Yeah and that's why Dean and Sam are staying with you," Krystal said pushing herself off the wall heading over to the trunk. "I 'll get Amber to patch me up then I'll come back here and wait for the rest of the clan."

"No way in hell," Cassie yelled, "Do you not remember what happen that night a year ago. You nearly died that night, you spent a month in the hospital a week of that was in a drug induced coma cause of all your injuries."

"But," Krystal said but was soon cut off.

"No!" Cassie said giving her a stern look. "Your going to rest and heal got it." Cassie said pointing a finger at her.

"I got it," Krystal said as Dean and Sam came down the stairs duffle bags slung over their shoulder's.

"You need anything from your room." Dean asked her.

"I got a bag in my closet It's one I take on hunts I need it." She said and Dean ran up stairs to get the bag. "Talon get my car out of the shed and load the weapon trunk into the trunk." she said throwing the key's to him.

"Okay," he said running outside to do as she said.

"You going to be able to drive?" Cassie asked her as Dean came back down the stairs with her bag.

"No but I'm going to try," Krystal said putting the Demon Blades over her shoulder, while she locked the weapon trunk just as Talon came back in, and he picked it up and carried it out to the car.

"If you can't handle it call me we'll stay in front of you," Cassie said as Krystal made her way slowly outside. Cassie watched how much pain she was in as she climbed into her car. She knew Krystal wasn't going to make it far down the road before she would have to call her. She walked over to Talon. "You have those muscle relaxer shots in the truck?" she asked him as they headed for the truck.

"Yeah. Think she'll need one?" he asked climbing into the truck and started it up.

"Most likely she won't make it far before she calls me to come and drive. She's already in a ton of pain and it won't take long for her muscles to tighten and knot up." Cassie as they pulled out. The Chevelle was behind them and behind it was Dean and Sam in the Impala.

About ten minutes into driving Cassie's phone rang. She looked into the rearview mirror seeing Krystal pull the Chevelle over on the shoulder. Talon pulled over as Cassie answered her phone. " How bads the pain?" she asked when she answered it.

"Talon got those shot's with him?" she asked the pain showing in her voice.

"Yeah," she said hanging up the phone and grabbed the case that the shot's were in and opened the door running to Krystal's car. Krystal had the door opened and she was clutching her side the towel completely soaked with her blood. Her eye's were closed, her face clammy and pale as she moaned every time pain shot through her body. Cassie heard a door slam and Dean came up as she was preparing a shot.

"What are you giving her?" Dean asked kneeling down taking Krystal's hand in his and she squeezed it as another shot of pain shot through her body.

"A muscle relaxer. Damnit Kris your loosing blood to fast. Dean you have a clean towel or something in your car?" She asked as she injected the muscle relaxer into Krystal's arm.

"Yeah I'll go grab it." Dean said running back to the Impala.

"Okay let's get you out of the driver's seat and into the passenger seat." Cassie said as Dean came back with the towel. Cassie got Krystal standing but not very stable because her leg's kept buckling. She removed the towel from Krystal's side and replaced it with the clean one Dean handed her.

"I'll carry her around to the other side," Dean said effortlessly lifting Krystal into his arms while Cassie leaned across and opened the passenger side door. Dean gently set her in the seat. "Hang in there baby." he said before kissing her forehead. He closed the door and ran back to the Impala.

Cassie pulled out her phone as they got back on the road and dialed Amber's number. "Hey Amber you need to get to my place as fast as you can. Krystal's in bad shape and she's loosing blood to fast. "Okay well be there in five minutes." She said then closed her cell phone. She looked over at Krystal her head was leaning against the window eyes closed. "Come on girl stay with me. Amber's meeting us at the house." Suddenly her phone rang. It was Talon. "Hey get to the house and get the stuff ready for Amber." she said and watched as Talon gassed on it as she closed her phone.

Five minutes later they made it to Cassie's house. Dean came and got Krystal out she was unconscious and her breathing was shallow. Amber pulled in as they were heading in.

**Author's note: Here you go if you want to find out what happen's stay tuned and review.**


	9. Healing part one

**Author's note: this is a short chapter but i updated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural so don't sue I only own Krystal and the car.**

**Healing part one**

"Her color is beginning to look better." Amber said as she inserted the I.V. Into the top of Krystal's hand. She unhooked the empty blood bag and replaced it with another one. "That should be the last bag she'll need." Amber said removing the the was cloth they had put against Krystal's forehead to try to bring the fever she had down. "She should be out for a while with the morphine I've given her. But I want someone to stay with her at all times while she's still like this." Amber said putting her stuff away in her bag.

"Okay thank's a lot Amber." Cassie said as they made their way to the door of the room. Cassie opened finding Dean standing at the door. "Dean will you stay with her while I walk Amber down to her car.

"Sure," he said going into the room and Cassie shut the door behind him.

Dean walked over to the bed looking at Krystal. He ran a hand down the side of her face feeling the heat against his skin. He looked around the dimly lit room for a chair finally finding one under a window. He pulled it over beside the bed and sat down in it . He took her hand that didn't have the I.V. Line or transfusion line in it. "Come on baby pull through this." he said gently kissing her hand.

**Three hour's later**

Cassie went to check on Krystal and found Dean with his head laying on the bed beside Krystal's hand. She smiled as she took the folded blanket at the bottom of the bed and draped it over him. He stirred but fell back asleep. She closed the door softly as she left the bedroom.

She walked into the kitchen and found Talon teaching Sam how to play Rummy. Talon looked up as she walked in. "How she doing?" he asked as she brought him a beer.

"They're both asleep. Sam I'll show you to your room." Cassie said standing up and Sam soon followed her. She led him to the room beside the one Krystal and Dean were in. "Goodnight Sam and if you need anything mine and Talon's room is just across the hall." she said before she left him to get some sleep.

**The next morning**

Dean woke up to a hand running through his hair. He turned his head and saw Krystal's drugged eye's looking at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed and reached over and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Not bad the medicine's doing it's job," she said shifting slightly and winced when the stitches pulled, "You been here the whole night?" she asked him as he took her hand in his.

"Yeah. Cassie's come in every once and a while to check on you." Dean said just as the door opened and Cassie walked in.

"Morning you two. How you feeling Kris?" She asked walking over to the bed.

"Okay," she said as Cassie removed the transfusion needle from her arm.

"You think you can handle some broth?" Cassie asked.

"I'll try but I don't think it'll stay down though," Krystal said rubbing her eye's as Cassie took out the I.V from her hand.

"Yeah I remember that morphine isn't easy on food in your stomach." Cassie said putting a band aid over the needle hole in her hand. "Still want that broth?" she asked as she put the stuff in the trash.

"Sure," Krystal said. "Am I allowed to get up yet?"she asked.

"Yes but with Dean or my help your still weak." Cassie said heading for the door.

"Good because I got to pee." she said pushing the covers down. Dean stood up so he could help her out of bed.

"Easy," Dean said as he helped her to her feet she was a little unsteady on them. "You want me to carry you or do you want to take it slow and walk to the bathroom?" Dean asked as she steadied herself.

"It would be faster if you carried me," she said looking down at what Cassie had changed her into while she was out, a black sports bra and black basketball shorts.

"Okay up we go," Dean said picking her up and carried her out of the room to the hall bathroom. He carried her into the bathroom and set her down beside the toilet and went back out shutting the door behind him. "Call for me when your done." he said leaning against the wall beside the door.

"A few minutes later Dean heard the door knob turning. The door opened and Krystal came out her hand braced against the wall. "I know I know I'm bullheaded and stubborn," she said after seeing the look he was giving her.

"Yes you are." he said wrapping his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Let's get you back to bed."

**Author's note: I'm going to start only updating once a week unless I get more than three reviews and that's from the three people that have stuck with the story since I began it. SexySadie88, wurdgod, and gypsywoman1 thank's for your support your the only one's that make me keep updating. So unless you guy's want a chapter a week instead of three chapter's a week review it's not that hard.**


	10. Healing part two

**Author's note: This is the second part of healing.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Supernatural so don't sue.**

**Healing part two**

"This sucks," Krystal said laying back against her pillows. She had just finished emptying her stomach in the trashcan. Dean ran the the wash cloth down the side of her face to cool her skin off.

"You want to give the broth another try?" Dean asked her seeing the dark circles beginning to form under her eyes.

"No," she said just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said and Amber walked in.

"How you feeling girl," Amber asked her as Dean set the trashcan back on the floor.

"Like shit I can't eat anything cause of the morphine." Krystal said as Amber set her bag on the bed.

"Let's check your stitches and then you two can get ready for the town picnic." Amber said beginning to check stitches.

"Okay but I need a shower." she said after Amber finished.

"The stitches will hold their waterproof so you can clean up." Amber said putting her stuff in the bag and pulled out a vile and needle. "This will help you keep your food down. Your the only one I've ever had trouble with on the morphine shots." Amber said injecting the shot into her arm. "Want me to go get Cassie to help you with your shower?" Amber asked.

"Sure," Krystal said and Amber went and got Cassie.

Cassie came into the bedroom, "Okay Krystal you can use the shower in mine and Talon's bathroom and Dean can use the hall bathroom to clean up." Cassie said as Krystal got out of bed still moving a little slow but better.

**Thirty minutes later**

Dean was sitting at the table in the kitchen playing poker with Talon when Cassie walked in, "Introducing miss Krystal Erin Singer." She said this as Krystal stepped into the kitchen dressed in a faded denim miniskirt with a blue baby T and black cowboy boots. Her hair was curled and pulled into a high ponytail with a few curls left out framing her face. Dean's jaw dropped along with the cards in his hands. "That's the reaction I was waiting for." Cassie said as she watched Krystal look over Dean's body.

"Wow you look amazing." Dean said when he was finally able to form words. E stood up and walked over to her. He pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her forehead. "Your beautiful." he said hugging her close.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said taking in the worn jeans and gray t-shirt that hugged his body.

"Let's go cause Talon's got to met up with the guys and do sound check." Cassie said grabbing her bag. "April, Sam come on you two let's go," she yelled as Dean and Krystal headed for the door.

**The park**

They pulled up at the park about ten minutes later. Talon and Cassie in Talon's truck and Dean, Krystal Sam, and April in the Impala. Talon and Dean got the lawn chairs set up under a tree right by the stage and Krystal and Cassie spread out a blanket as well. Krystal grabbed a lawn chair and fell into it. Dean pulled his up beside hers. Sam and April laid on their stomachs on the blanket playing a game of cards. "This is actually pretty cool." Dean said his thumb rubbing the top of Krystal's hand.

"Yeah the town picnic's are always fun," Krystal said as she listened to Talon and his band tune their instruments.

"Hey you two want want anything to drink." Cassie asked them as she walked over Tabitha in her arms.

"Yeah some ice tea please," Krystal said making a face at Tabitha.

"You want a glass Dean?" Cassie asked him as she set Tabitha on the ground.

"Sure," he said and Cassie left to get get the drinks for them.

"Well well look who it is." came a voice from behind them.

"Hey Trent what you been up too?" she asked him as he bent down to hug her.

"Nothing much but it looks like you been busy." he said looking at Dean.

"Trent this is my boyfriend Dean Winchester, Dean my friend Trent Foreigner and also the bass guitarist of Talon's band Devils Trap." she said and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Here you go guys," Cassie said handing them their tea. "Hey Trent," she said to her husbands friend. "What time are you guys going to start playing?" Cassie asked him.

"Probably in about thirty minutes," Trent said as Talon's voice came over the speaker's.

"Foreigner get your ass up on the stage pronto buddy." Talon said into his mike and gave Cassie a wink.

"Boss man calls see you guys later, later sis," he told Cassie kissing her cheek, "Nice to meet you Winchester heard a lot about your dad," Trent said and he headed for the stage to get ready.

"Damn It's been a while since I seen that boy how are him and Trish doing?" Krystal asked Cassie as she sat down and Tabitha climbed into her lap.

"Okay they hit a few rough spots but he proposed to her about three months ago and the wedding's in a month." Cassie said taking a sip of her tea.

"Okay I didn't know about this. Damn you miss a lot when you go on hunts," Krystal said as a old lady walked over to where they were sitting. "Hello Mrs. Hendrick how are you doing today?" Krystal asked her.

"Probably not as good as you kids are doing," she said looking at them. "My my who is this handsome young man you got at your side, Krystal dear?" Mrs. Hendrick asked inspecting Dean.

"This is my boyfriend Dean Winchester, Mrs. Hendrick, his dad and my dad are old friends so that's how we met." Krystal said as they little old lady leaned on her cane.

"Well I'm going to head over to the dessert tent I expect to see you kids over there judging later." She said as she headed to the tent.

"Sweet old lady but she makes her cherry pie's too sweet," Krystal said after the old lady was out of earshot.

"Have to agree with you there my teeth started aching last time I tried her cherry pie." Cassie said standing up Tabitha in her arms. "I'm going to take here around to the kids game's. Why don't you guys check out the carnival games their free." Cassie said and headed over to the games.

"Want to check them out there usually pretty good?" Krystal asked Dean, Sam, and April.

"Sure maybe I can win a Buggs Bunny," April said standing Sam's arm and pulled him up from where he was laying.

"Let's do it," Dean said standing up and pulled Krystal up out of her chair. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they headed over to the game area. At the first tent they arrived at was balloon darts. "See anything you like?" Dean asked her pointing to the prizes.

"I like the stuffed husky dog," she said pointing to the stuffed animal.

"Okay." he said and the guy walked up. "How many to get that stuffed dog?" Dean asked him as April and Sam went over to the ring toss.

"That would be six of the same color balloons." the guy said handing Dean six darts. Dean studied the balloons and weighed the darts in his hand.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked her as he still studied the ballons.

"Blue," Krystal said and Dean let one of the darts fly and it hit a blue balloon popping it.

"Five more buddy and you got the prize," the guy said and Dean threw another dart hitting another blue balloon. Four more times and four darts later the guy was handing the stuffed husky dog to Dean. "Here's your prize sir." he said.

"Here baby," Dean said handing it to Krystal and wrapping his arm around her waist again pulling her against his side.

"Thank you Dean," she said standing up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek, and he turned his head meeting her lips with his.

"No problem," he said against her lips as he kissed her gently. "Let's see what else I can win for you," he said as they continued their way down the row of games.

**An hour later: **

They made it back over to the blanket loaded down with assorted prizes. Dean and Krystal collapsed into their chairs. They were laughing about a near freak out when Sam saw a clown. "The look on his face was priceless." Dean said just as his little brother and April showed up.

"Shut up Dean," Sam said throwing a stuffed brown dog at his brother and Dean caught it and threw it back at him.

"What's wrong Samantha scared of a little clown," Dean said as he watched the anger show on his little brothers face before he felt a jab in the rib's courtesy of Krystal.

"Leave him alone your embarrassing him in front of April." she hissed in his ear.

"Okay but it was starting to get fun," Dean said as Krystal pulled out her pack of cigarettes and got one out lighting it and taking a drag off of it.

"Yeah but him getting you back would probably have been worse," she said as the band changed songs.

"Hey guys it looks like you did pretty good on the games," Cassie said coming back over her arms loaded down with stuffed animals, Tabitha at her side.

"Aunt Krystal I got you something." Tabitha said running up to her.

"What did you get me supergirl?" She asked as Tabitha climbed into her lap.

"This she said holding up a beaded leather string that had black, red, and white beads on it.

"It's so pretty Tabitha I love it," she said taking it from the little girl and wrapped it around her wrist three times before tying it. "There how does that look?" she asked Tabitha holding her wrist out for her to see.

"It's beautiful aunt Krystal," she said squealing as she jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Thank you pumpkin," she said hugging the little girl when she jumped into her arms wanting to be held.

"Mind watching her. I got talked into helping out at the judging tent and I don't want her running around in there." Cassie said looking at her daughter.

"Sure I don't mind she's no trouble," Krystal said as she noticed her little god niece struggling to stay awake. She shifted her in her arms laying Tabitha's head against her uninjured shoulder. Soon she fell into a peaceful sleep with Krystal humming to her. "Dean do you mind holding her for a second?" Krystal asked him not really giving him a chance to say no she laid Tabitha against Dean's chest and she snuggled against it tucking her head under his chin, while Krystal quickly made her a spot on the blanket. Krystal took her from Dean and laid her down on the makeshift bed and she curled up under the blanket Krystal covered her with and was falling into a heavy sleep.

"She's not that bad of a little kid," Dean said as Krystal sat back down beside him. "She's better behaved than Sammy ever was." He said just as Krystal's cell phone rang.

"Hello. Hey dad when did you get back okay you want us to come to the house okay well be there in a few minutes. Okay bye." Krystal said closing her cell phone.

"Me and you have to run to the for a few minutes. April, Sam keep an eye on Tabitha and if Cassie comes back before us tell her well be back in a little bit." Krystal said as Dean stood up pulling his key's out of his pocket and headed for the Impala.

**The house**

Dean pulled up in front of the house behind his fathers black pickup. Bobby and John were standing on the porch leaning against the rail. They got out of the car and headed for the porch. "Well well what do we have here all cleaned up looking like you two were on a date," John said looking at Krystal's outfit, then over at Dean. "Where's your brother?" he asked.

"We left him with Cassie and her sister April." Dean said as his father got a angry look on his face.

"What the hell happened here is what I want to know?" Bobby asked looking at Krystal.

"Vampire two actually. You remember that vamp prince I killed last year Travis Luther.?" she asked her father and he nodded his head. "Well his main bitch decided to pay me a visit and left me with a few souvenirs. Amber had to replace to bags of blood that I had lost." she said raising her shirt to show Bobby the cut on her side and them showed him the wound in her shoulder.

"Go back to the picnic you deserve a break after that." Bobby said stepping off the porch and opened his arms for her to come to him and he hugged her. "Your strong like your mother and she's luckily always there to watch over you." Bobby told her then kissed the top of her head before he looked over at Dean. "You break her heart boy I'll break your neck." He told him.

"Yes sir," he said gulping and Krystal walked back over to his side and the headed back to the Impala.

**Author's note: interesting. Review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Healing part Three

**Author's Note: here's the last of Healing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural ... you know the drill. **

**Healing part 3**

"I was wondering when you two were going to show back up," Cassie said as Krystal and Dean came over to the blanket reclaiming their chairs from April and Sam.

"Dad just wanted to know what happened at the house," Krystal said, "They might be up here later."

"That might be interesting cause when I was in the judging tent some of the single women your dad's age were talking about him and the handsome man that he drove through town with earlier." Cassie said picking Tabitha up and laid her against her chest. "Talon's mom even said that your dad was a fine lookin' man," Cassie said to Dean.

"Score! Dad might get laid tonight," Dean said a smirk on his face as he pumped his arm.

"Eww Dean that's just gross," Sam said his face showing disgust at the thought.

"Hey it's the facts of life Sammy, the old man needs some action every once in a while." Dean said a shit eating grin on his face.

"Is that so," came a voice from behind him that wiped the grin off of his face. He turned around seeing his dad and Bobby leaning against the tree.

"Hey dad," he said before he was smacked in the back of the head by his father. "Yeah I know shut up," Dean said sinking down into his chair.

"You know it might not hurt if you two did get laid," Krystal said which earned her a slap in the back of the head by her father. "Shutting up." she said ducking as Bobby went to pop her upside the head again. "Hey dad we're going to go grab some food want anything?" she asked as she stood up pulling Dean up out of his chair.

"Naw I'll go with ya'll to get my plate." Bobby said standing up staraight. "You coming John?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah sure." He said and they made their way over to the tent were the were serving the barbecue and other food.

"We'll if it isn't Bobby Singer, Krystal didn't say anything about you showing up." Mrs. Hendrick said from where she was taking the money for the plates.

"We decided we needed to keep an eye on our kid's," he said pointing to John. " Grace this is my friend John Winchester, Dean and Sam's father." He said introducing them.

"Yes Krystal introduced me to Dean earlier, would Sam be the handsome shaggy haired boy that's running around with April Foreigner?" Mrs. Hendrick asked them after they each paid for a plate , Dean having already paid for him and Krystal a plate.

"Yeah that would be Sam," John said. "It was nice to meet you Grace," John said as he started making his way down the line putting food on his plate.

John was putting a slice of Brisket on his plate when a woman asked him, "Your Bobby Singer's friend right?" He looked up to the person the voice belonged too. A pretty dark haired woman was looking at him. "I'm sorry for being rude but I saw you earlier today when you were going through town." she said.

"Yeah I'm John Winchester," He said holding his hand out to her to shake.

"Amanda MacLeod. It's nice to meet you John," she said shaking his hand.

"It's my pleasure maybe I'll see you later," He said before she turned back and served another person. John glanced at her one more time before he moved on down the line.

"I'd advise you to stay away from the cherry pie unless you want to have a toothache. Grace made it and the woman puts too much sugar in it." Bobby said as John finally caught back up with him at the dessert table.

"Do you know Amanda MacLeod?" John asked him as he put a piece of apple pie on his plate.

"Yeah she's Talon's mother, her husband died in a car accident about thirteen years ago. Nice looking woman but she's tough." Bobby said grabbing a sweet tea and John grabbed a can of coke.

"How tough?" John asked as they headed back over to the tree where the kids were.

"She coaches the high school football team," Bobby said which caused John to raise a eyebrow.

"That's tough," John said as the reached the tree. Dean and Krystal were sitting on the blanket with April and Sam eating leaving the chairs that they were sitting in earlier empty. John sat down in Dean's as Bobby claimed Krystal's and they began to dig into their food as the band started playing song that was a mix between rock and country.

_They're pickin' up the prisoners and puttin' _

_'em in the pen_

_And all she wants to do is dance, dance _

_Rebels been rebels since I don't know when _

_And all she wants to do is dance _

_Molotov cocktail-the local drink _

_And all she wants to do is dance, dance _

_They mix 'em up right in the kitchen sink _

_And all she wants to do is dance _

_Crazy people walkin' round _

_with blood in their eyes _

_And all she wants to do is dance, dance _

_Wild-eyed pistol wavers _

_who ain't afraid to die _

_And all she wants to do is- _

_And all she wants to do is dance _

_and make romance _

_She can't feel the heat comin' off the street _

_She wants to party _

_She wants to get down _

_And all she wants to do is- _

_And all she wants to do is dance _

_Well, the government bugged the men's _

_room in the local disco lounge _

_And all she wants to do is dance, dance _

_To keep the boys from sellin' _

_all the weapons they could scrounge _

_And all she wants to do is dance _

_But that don't keep the boys _

_from makin' a buck or two _

_And all she wants to do is dance, dance _

_They still can sell the army _

_all the drugs that they can do _

_And all she wants to do is- _

_And all she wants to do is dance _

_and make romance _

_Well, we barely made the airport _

_for the last plane out _

_As we taxied down the runway _

_I could hear the people shout _

_They said, "Don't come back here Yankee!" _

_But if I ever do- _

_I'll bring more money _

_'Cause all she wants to do is dance _

_and make romance _

_Never mind the hear comin' off the street _

_She wants to party _

_She wants to get down _

_All she wants to do is- _

_All she wants to do is dance _

_All she wants to do is dance _

_and make romance _

_All she wants to do is dance_

**Later that evening:**

"You know the bad thing about those two dating each other?" John asked Bobby as the band decided to take a break and a country cd started playing over the speakers.

"I know their too much alike it's scary." Bobby said as he watched the silent conversation going on between his daughter and Dean. "And those two are a deadly combination." Bobby said watching his daughter lean forward and give Dean a kiss on the cheek. "Damn their making me feel old," Bobby said looking at his friend.

"I know how you feel but I think I might find single lady to enjoy the rest of the evening with, and I suggest you do the same my friend." John said just as a slow country song started playing. He nudged Dean with his foot and motioned for him to ask Krystal to dance.

Dean bumped Krystal with his shoulder, "You want to go dance?" he asked sitting up on his knees looking down at her holding his hand out to her.

"Sure," she said taking his hand and he pulled her up and into his arms and lead her out to where Sam and April were dancing. Krystal wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist pulling her closer against his chest and they started slowly swaying to the song.

_There you are standin' strong_

_I'm a leaf holdin' on_

_You believe like a child_

_In this fire runnin' wild_

_Oh, I love how you see_

_Right to the heart of me _

Dean kissed the top of Krystal's head as she closed her eye's laying her head against his shoulder as they danced to the music. Dean noticed that Talon was dancing with Cassie and his dad had found a pretty dark haired woman as his dance partner, and Bobby was holding Tabitha in his arms as he swayed to the music. "You should see your dad," he whispered in Krystal's ear.

_You're a waterfall, washin' over me_

_I'm a thirsty man, let me drink you in_

_Well I am on my way,_

_you're a mountaintop_

_When I reach for you, your_

_love lifts me up_

_And all that I want is to be_

_Where you are_

"Let me guess he's holding Tabitha and swaying side to side." She said opening her eye's to glance up at him. "Yep that sound's like dad he ain't a hard ass all the time Tabitha has him wrapped around her little finger." she kissed Dean on the jaw before laying her head back on his shoulder.

_I'm the frozen ground, you're _

_the warm sunlight_

_Shinin' down on me, baby just in time_

_I have never been in a love like this _

_Oh, you move my soul every_

_time we kiss_

_And I love how you heal_

_I can't believe how alive I feel-_

_yeah, yeah_

"You know this is a first for me, a relationship at least." Dean said as he held her tight against afraid if he let go she would be gone.

_You're a waterfall, washin' over me_

_I'm a thirsty man, let me drink you in_

_Well I am on my way,_

_you're a mountaintop_

_When I reach for you, your_

_love lifts me up_

_And all that I want is to be_

_Where you are_

"Has the famous one night stand Dean Winchester finally been tamed?" Krystal asked a hint of tease in her voice as she whispered in his ear sending shivers up and down his spine.

_Where you are- Oooo, Oooo, Oooo_

"You could say that," he growled in her ear and ran his hands up and down her back which caused her to sigh as she sank deeper into his hold.

_You're a waterfall, washin' over me_

_I'm a thirsty man, let me drink you in_

_Well I am on my way, you're a mountaintop_

_When I reach for you, your love_

_lifts me up_

_When I reach for you, your love_

_lifts me up_

_Oh, yes it does- Oooo, Oooo, yeah_

_When I reach for you_

_Your love, your love lifts me up- yeah_

As the song ended Dean lifted Krystal's face towards his and kissed her with as much passion as he could. He felt her hands at his neck pulling him into her kiss. Dean looks over at the blanket and notices that it's empty. He pulls Krystal over to it. He sits down his back against the tree. Krystal sits down across his lap. He pulls her face to his with one hand behind her head the other was rubbing up her leg. They broke their kiss when they heard a firework go off. Krystal moved around to where she was beside Dean he head resting against his shoulder as they watched the fireworks.

**Authors Note: I smell a hunt coming on but you won't get to see unless you review so please do it really helps me out. Review. **


	12. Fever Dreams

**Author's note: I'm about in the same boat as Tori is in and only will be able to update this story once or if possible twice a week. At least ya'll are getting updates the reader's of my fast and furious fanfic haven't seen a update since July which I need to work on that. With college essay's and term papers, and working at the garage when I'm not in classes it keeps me pretty busy, along with vocal training to get my voice back after losing it recently. Let me tell you I was always good at singing, but not doing the exercises daily screwed my vocals about two weeks ago and I'm slowing working on getting it back. In the last two chapter's the band Devil's Trap, that was the name of my boyfriend's band in high school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Dean and Sam Winchester but if I could borrow Dean I'll promise to bring him back in one piece. **

**Fever Dreams**

A few day's later

It was pitch black. There was no moon, no stars, just low lying rain-bloated clouds, as black as the sky. Krystal was sweating in her black t-shirt and dark jeans even though it was fifty degrees. She felt the dagger that wasstrapped to her leg, the weight of her Demon Blades on her back and the weight of the crossbow in her hands. She loaded an arrow into the crossbow while Cassie dipped the arrow tips into the bottle of dead man's blood. "You ready to finish this clan off?" Cassie asked putting the arrow into one of the quivers.

"Yeah and get back to the house I didn't tell dad or Dean we were doing this." Krystal said dipping her dagger into the blood her blades already had it on them. "I make it out of this alive or injured Dad's still going to kill me." Krystal said as the sky began to get a little lighter.

"We'll wait till it gets brighter then well sneak in." Cassie said. "And hopefully be done in ten minutes," Cassie said loading her crossbow.

"Don't hold your breath on ten minutes," Krystal said as the watched a car pull up to the building and a guy got out shielding his face and ran into the building.

Two hours later:

"That could have gone better." Cassie said wiping the blood from the cut on her forehead.

"Yeah I wish," Krystal said wincing as her dislocated shoulder moved.

"Let's head to Amber's clinic and then back home," Cassie said as they made their way over to Krystal's Chevelle.

"Yeah and get ready for my ass to be chewed out." Krystal said sliding into the passenger seat of her car because she wasn't going to be able to drive and shift with one hand.

"Yeah your not the only one who is going to get their ass chewed out." Cassie said starting the car and putting it in gear.

"Yeah your husband and my father, damn they make too good of a team when it comes to chewing us out," Krystal said leaning back into the passenger seat and closed her eyes.

"You going to be okay Kris?" Cassie asked her as she pulled out onto the road about two mile's from Amber's clinic.

"Yeah my head's just hurting that's all," She said as she rubbed her forehead.

**An hour later:**

Krystal pulled up in front of the house her arm hurting cause she had took it out of the sling to shift gears. She glanced at the porch seeing her father leaning against the porch railing. She opened the door and climbed out flinching as rain drops hit her face. "That arm better be in that sling in the next two seconds or I'll prove that you aren't too old to spank." Bobby told her.

"Yes sir," she said putting her arm back into the sling and making her way to the porch.

"What were you thinking? I told you I didn't want you going on that hunt. You disobeyed me and snuck out." Bobby said standing in front of her. "You could have been killed because your still injured from the attack." Bobby finished.

"Yes sir," she said avoiding eye contact with her father.

"Get inside and get to bed we'll finish this later." Bobby said knowing that she was tired and in pain.

"Yes sir," she said heading into the house. Dean, John, and Sam were in the kitchen eating breakfast and talking. They got quiet when Krystal walked through.

"Baby you okay?" Dean asked fixing to push his chair back to get up.

"Yeah I'm going to go lay down," Krystal said heading for the stairs. She made it upstairs and to her room. She quickly stripped out of her jeans and t shirt, washed the blood off her skin and pulled on a gray tank top and shorts, putting the sling back on getting her arm back into it. She fell into her bed and pulled the covers up then rolled over onto her stomach, her injured arm tucked under her and fell asleep.

**An hour later:**

"Bobby," Dean yelled running down the stairs he had went and checked on Krystal. "She's burning up with fever." he said running into the kitchen.

"Damn it's starting again," Bobby said getting up and going to the refrigerator. "After a hunt she gets these fever dreams that play hell against her immune system." Bobby said pulling out a vile and grabbed a syringe and needle out of a box on top of the refrigerator. "She hasn't had one in a long time though." he said drawing some of the liquid out of the vial with the needle. He put the vial back into the refrigerator and headed up the stairs with the needle, Dean followed right behind him. He got to Krystal's bedroom and found her tossing and turning in her sleep, sweat covered her body.

"What causes it?" Dean asked as Bobby sat down on the edge of the bed so he could give Krystal the shot.

"Nightmare's of the stuff she's seen since she was really little." Bobby said injecting the sedative into Krystal's arm. "This will calm the nightmare's." Bobby said covering the needle. "Give her an hour or two and the fever should be gone," he said getting up and going into the bathroom, he came back out with a bowl of water and a washcloth. "Wipe the sweat off her face and neck. It will help cool her off faster." Bobby said setting the bowl on the nightstand.

"Okay," Dean said sitting down on the edge of the bed dipping the washcloth in the water and rung out the excess water, he gently wiped it over Krystal's face.

**Two hours later**

Dean felt Krystal's forehead and felt no fever He removed the washcloth from her forehead and placed it in the bowl of water when he heard a groan. He looked at Krystal seeing her shift and then her eyes slowly opened. "Hey baby how you feeling?" he asked her rubbing her hand in his.

"Like shit my heads killing me," she said closing her eyes as Dean massaged her hand.

"Want me to go get you some painkillers?" he asked her.

"Naw dad will probably be up here in a little bit." she said just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said and Bobby came in. "What did I tell you." she said as her dad set down a glass of ice water and shook two pills out of a bottle.

"Take these and if your up to it come downstairs and I'll fix you something to eat," Bobby said handing her the pills then after she put the pills in her mouth handed her the water.

"Thanks dad," she said after she swallowed the pills. "I'm sorry for disobeying your orders." she said as Dean helped her sit up.

"It's okay just don't sneak out again, okay," Bobby said to her and she nodded. "You want to get up and go downstairs?" Bobby asked her.

"Sure," she said throwing the covers back then threw her legs over the side of the bed. Dean helped her to her feet cause with her arm in the sling it threw off her balance. They headed down the stairs, Sam and John were at the kitchen table looking over some books.

"Hey Krystal looks like your feeling better," Sam said looking up from the book he was looking at.

"Yeah a little." Krystal said sitting down in one of the chairs rubbing her injured shoulder.

"You two want to stay here for an hour or two while John, Sam, and I run and get groceries and restock our ammo supply?" Bobby asked them as he pulled a skillet out of the cabinet.

"Sure you going to Caleb's?" Krystal asked as Dean brought her a coke.

"Yeah what do you want to get for you?" Bobby asked her as he put hamburger meat into the skillet to let it cook.

"Can you take my Demon Blades, so he can sharpen them for me." Krystal said taking a drink of the coke.

"Okay," Bobby said as he chopped up onions, peppers, and tomatoes and mixed them into the meat in the skillet. "You two going to be able to behave while were gone?" He asked Dean and Krystal.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Krystal asked as Bobby set the food in front of her.

"I'm not saying a word," Bobby said giving her a look as she started digging into the meat and veggies.

"Why do I have a feeling I don't want to ask what you two are going to do to keep yourselves entertained." John said looking at Dean and Krystal who were both smiling mischievously.

"That's why I said I'm not saying a word," Bobby said. "I know their not stupid enough to do something without a little responsibility," Bobby said.

"You two got dirty minds," Dean said as a smart ass remark right before John nailed him in the back of the head with a thick book.

**Author's note: what do you think they have in mind you have to review to be able to find out. So click that little button and tell me what you think or what you might want to see.**


	13. Preview 2

**Author's note: Thought I'd give you a little sneak peek of the next chapter something that will get you thinking over the weekend.**

"Race you," Krystal said making a mad dash up the stairs. She had reached her bedroom when arms grabbed her around the waist, lifting her off the ground and Dean landed on the bed with her in his arms.

"What do I get as a prize since I won?" he growled in her ears as his hands ran up and down her legs.

"I don't know," Krystal said sitting up straddling his hips. "Are you worthy of a prize?" She asked leaning down to his face.

"I think I'm worthy," he said leaning up and capturing her lips as his hand went under her tank top gently caressing the stitches on her side. "What do you think?" he asked as they ended the kiss.

"I think I need to get this off," she said pulling her arm out of the sling. She threw the sling to the side and this was the first time Dean had got a good look at her injured arm her shoulder was one big bruise.

"Damn," he said gently running his thumb over the bruise, before he leaned forward and gently kissed it, and felt shivers go through Krystal.

Her hands worked their way under his shirt and pushed it up. Dean raised his arms as Krystal pulled it off over his head. She discarded the shirt and ran her hands over his chest leaning down and kissing each scar. His hands worked on pushing her tank top up. They pulled apart and Dean pulled it off over her head. He dropped it to the floor. "Now where were we?" she asked a smirk on her face.

**Author's note: that's the preview tell me what you think guys. Review, review, review and I might be able to post monday.**


	14. Young Love

**Author's note I thought I'd give you guys a little romance so here's this chapter. Mandalynn23 here's you chapter hope you like enjoy .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural but I would like to borrow Dean if it's possible. I don't own the song either but I tought it was perfect for Dean and Krystal. If you want to check the song out it's called Young Love by Charter's Chord they're gret singers.**

**Young Love**

"Hey more dish washing less talking," Bobby said giving both Dean and Krystal a warning look. "I want your chores done before you go anywhere Krystal," Bobby told her.

"Yes sir," Krystal said mock saluting him, and managed to duck before she was smacked in the back of the head by him.

"Stop being a smart ass, girl," Bobby said pointing at her as he got the weapons gathered up that needed work done on them. "Go get your blades so I can take them to Caleb to be sharpened." He told her and she headed outside to get the blades out of her car.

"Here. See if he can work on my Desert Eagle, it keeps jamming no matter how much I clean and oil it," Krystal said as she flicked soapy water at Dean when she went back to the sink to finish the dishes.

"Okay is it in the nightstand beside your bed?" he asked as Dean turned the spray nozzle at Krystal and was about to spray her while she was talking to her dad, when John cleared his throat

"Don't think that would be smart dude," John told his oldest as he watched him drop the sprayer back into the sink. "You'll be cleaning up your mess," John told him.

"We'll probably be back later tonight I'm leaving you money for pizza so just don't destroy the house." Bobby said as he grabbed the keys to his truck and putting Krystal's Desert Eagle in his duffel bag.

"Yes sir," Krystal and Dean said as John, Sam, and Bobby all headed out the door.

"So what can we do for fun?" Dean asked as they watched them leave in two vehicles and a smile spread across his face.

"Finish the dishes, order a pizza, and have a little unsupervised fun." Krystal said giving Dean a look that practically undressed him.

"You sure about that?" Dean asked her pulling her into his arms and kissed her hard on the lips.

"I'll order the pizza you finish the dishes," She said pulling away from the kiss to look up at him.

"How about I order the pizza and you finish the dishes because if I get in a hurry I might break something and then your dad will be really pissed." Dean said running his hand down the side of her face.

"Okay I like meat lover's so get a extra large." She said starting on the dishes again as Dean picked up the house phone and dialed the number that was on the tablet on the counter. Suddenly he felt water hit his back and he turned around and saw Krystal holding the spray nozzle.

"Your starting something that I hope you can finish darlin'," Dean said before he gave the person on the other line their order and gave the address. He turned around after he set the phone back in the holder and crossed his arms over his chest as he studied her ass as she swayed to a tune she was humming.

"Enjoying the view suga," she said in a sexy drawl he couldn't recognize. She wiped her hands on a towel and turned around arms propped on the sink as she turned her head giving him a sexy little look that caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah very much," he said walking over to her and he pulled her back into his arms into a deep kiss that left then gasping for air. Krystal ran her hand along the side of his face as she leaned up to kiss him again. Then she pulled out of his grasp and cocked her head smiling at him.

"Race you upstairs," Krystal said making a mad dash up the stairs. She had reached her bedroom when arms grabbed her around the waist, lifting her off the ground and Dean landed on the bed with her in his arms.

"What do I get as a prize since I won?" he growled in her ears as his hands ran up and down her legs.

"I don't know," Krystal said sitting up straddling his hips. "Are you worthy of a prize?" She asked leaning down to his face , "Make me." she said mischievously.

"I think I'm worthy," he said leaning up and capturing her lips as his hand went under her tank top gently caressing the stitches on her side. "What do you think?" he asked as they ended the kiss.

"I think I need to get this off," she said pulling her arm out of the sling. She threw the sling to the side and this was the first time Dean had got a good look at her injured arm her shoulder was one big bruise.

"Damn," he said gently running his thumb over the bruise, before he leaned forward and gently kissed it, and felt shivers go through Krystal.

Her hands worked their way under his shirt and pushed it up. Dean raised his arms as Krystal pulled it off over his head. She discarded the shirt and ran her hands over his chest leaning down and kissing each scar. His hands worked on pushing her tank top up. They pulled apart and Dean pulled it off over her head. He dropped it to the floor. "Now where were we?" she asked a smirk on her face.

_You had the headlights off, so no one could see  
Sneaking up the driveway, I was bout seventeen  
Waiting there for you at the window, round midnight  
Smiling arms wide open, run across the lawn  
That crazy dog barkin like a fire alarm  
I jumped in the car and said, "Boy youd better fly"  
He said, don't you worry I have a story to tell  
Cause if we got caught we were gonna catch hell  
But I'd pay any price, for that look in you eyes_

"Right here," he said putting a hand behind her head and pulled her closer kissing her again as his hands began to work on getting her bra off. He finally got it unfastened and removed it from her body, her hands went to the button of his jeans. He felt his jeans growing even tighter then they were a minute before. She unfastened his jeans and pulled the zipper down before her hands went into his boxer's grasping his hard throbbing cock. "Damn Krystal I need to get you..." She squeezed his shaft, and his words were cut off with a strangled moan. Slowly she stroked, rubbed her palm over the velvety head and took him in her fist again. His ragged, sharp breaths feathered over her skin as she worked him, and when she trailed a fingertip through the drop of moisture that welled at the tip of his cock, something seemed to break inside him. The wall that had restrained him crumbled, and suddenly his hands were everywhere at once, his mouth devouring her cheekbone, her jaw, her throat and nuzzling that spot behind her ear. Dean raised up off the bed and Krystal pushed the jeans and boxer down he lowered himself back down kicking his boots off then his jeans and boxers.

_When we ran like wild horses through the night  
Sticking to the back roads and staying out of sight  
Making the most of what little time we had left  
How sweet it is, how sweet it was, young love  
_

Dean's hands went to her breasts caressing them. He felt the heat of her skin and knew he was the reason for it. Dean filled his hands with her softness, diving into her. Dean slid his hand downward into her shorts pushing them down as he went along with her black lace panties that matched her bra. The girl may be a hunter but she wore sexy enough underwear to drive even a preacher crazy with lust. He pushed the shorts down along with her panties and she slid out of them by raising her legs up as he pushed them down. Her finger's dig into his back, nails sliding down, her legs strong against his, opening slightly for just that first connection, then back to keep the play within her grasp, her control. Control wasn't something he intended Krystal to keep, Dean decided as he bent to taste her breasts, a little rough maybe, but taking her right to the edge without pain. She was breathing unevenly, her body hot and naked against his. "Dean," she panted breathlessly in his ear.

_Not a cloud in the sky, only the heavens and us  
That old radio singing tires kicking up dust  
Oh in all my years I don't think I've known a better night  
Faded jeans laying in a field on the ground  
You and me smiling rolling round and round  
In all my life, don't think I've held on quite as tight  
We ran out of time with the rise of the dawn  
Autumn was calling for us to move on  
And now I only see you, in a memory or two_

Dean slid his hand back to where he was before they had to discard the shorts and found her spot. A few strokes and Krystal arched, crying out against his shoulder, her teeth caught his skin briefly, and Dean knew he was in the lead. He tried to be as gentle as he could since it was their first time together. While Krystal was trying to pull back, getting control of her quivering body, Dean stood up her in his arms and laid her down on the bed, "That wasn't fair," she whispered unevenly as he came down on her, settling tight within that still clenched glove of her damp heat. "You'll pay for that."

_When we ran like wild horses through the night  
Sticking to the back roads and staying out of sight  
Making the most of what little time we had left  
How sweet it is, how sweet it was,  
Making the most of what little time we had left  
How sweet it is, how sweet it was, young love  
Young Love  
Wildhorses  
Oh you'd better fly_

"Make me," Dean whispered, serving her own challenge back to her as her legs captured him, her arms held him tight.

"She bit his jaw lightly. "Winchester I wouldn't try that again." she warned arching up to him.

"Okay." Dean worked his way downward, over her tight flat stomach, circling her navel with his tongue.

"That wasn't fair," Krystal whispered moments later as her cry finished echoing in the darkness of the room and her body was limp with in his keeping.

"What's wrong can't handle it?" he asked while licking her nipple, toying it into an erect peak. If he held out and longer he'd deserve a reward.

"Give me a minute." Krystal said her body quivering.

"Take all the time you need," Dean said reaching down to the floor for his jeans, he pulled out his wallet and out of his wallet he pulled out a foil packet.

Krystal only needed that minute, after he put the condom on she fiercely moved beneath him, capturing him tightly, pitting herself against him. They were slick with sweat, breaths harsh and uneven, each trying to control their own bodies, challenging the other to give the utmost. "Dean," she said as he was preparing to enter her. "I love you," She said leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too," he admitted, as he pushed in careful not to give her too much, not just yet. Suddenly with one thrust he fully entered her his name leaving her lips, her hips braced high as they locked together, met each other, hearts pounding, racing... And then, the world stood still, burning bright and red and exploding...

Krystal sighed softly sometime later and curled against him, her hand stroking his chest lazily. "Best I ever had." she said just as their was a knock on the front door downstairs. Krystal got up as he got up and went into the shower as he went downstairs to pay for the food. He set the pizza on the coffe table in the living room, and headed back up stairs to join Krystal in the shower.

That night when John, Bobby, and Sam got back they found Dean and Krystal curled up together on the couch Krystal was dressed in a pair of Dean's boxers and a Guns N Roses t-shirt. Her head was tucked up under his chin and his arms were wrapped around her protectively. John smiled as Bobby covered them with a blanket that he had sent Sam to get out of the laundry room. "Young love," Bobby said as he turned the light out in the living room and headed for the kitchen to talk with out disturbing the sleeping teens.

**Author's note: So what do you guys think. Send me a review to let me know if I'm doing good.**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm kinda getting disappointed. So the story's going to be on hold for a while until I get more reviews cause I want to know what you guys think, If you have any idea's I'm opened to it. But the most I'm getting is two or three reviews and thanks to you that have reviewed. Just consider a great help for a writer is what their readers think and I want to know what you think so I'm putting this story on pause till I hear what you guys think.**


	16. Training Sessions

**Hey guys this is Krystal thought I'd formally introduce myself. Shane didn't have time to do the author's note for this chapter because she's been busy with college. Sure glad I never went I learned all I need to know from my dad's collection of books and other hunters. I decided I wanted to be in on these chapter's so if you got any questions for me I'll answer them for you in each chapter if you send them to Shane in a review. I check her mail for her when she's in classes and let me tell you I'm not following her around her college campus again I nearly got lost last time. I got Bon Jovi Last Man Standing coming out of Shane's ipod she's got good taste in music and in vehicles we went mud riding yesterday in her truck that was awesome. Okay back to what I was talking about I'm siting at her computer typing this while she's writing her essay at the bar in the kitchen. It's some research paper for comp I think, something about the justice system I never liked it anyways. Her new kitten is sitting in my lap purring up a storm. She told me it was a stray and I can't understand why people will dump cats and dog's out. He's a cute little bugger. I wanted to name him Winchester after my boyfriend of course. But she chose Spook as his name. Shane wanted me to give theses shout outs so here it goes. Thanks _to dumblonde 2008, elin1982, lemon popsicle, vicki fan forever, and of course Sexy Sadie88 and Mandalynn23._** **Enough of my rambling I got to clean guns so after you finish reading this chapter Review please. **

**Disclaimer: Shane doesn't own Supernatural she just owns me.**

**Training Session**

**The next morning Thursday**

Krystal was woke up by the smell of coffee and bacon being fried. She didn't want to get up because she was comfortable and warm in Dean's arms. "Not wanting to get up either?" Dean asked her as he opened his eyes. "I can't sleep through that smell." he said and all Krystal did was shift around on his chest and tuckered her head back under his chin.

"Yeah because if dad is cooking breakfast at five-thirty in the morning we got training sessions today most likely." she said throwing her phone on the coffee table after checking the time.

"Rise and shine you two we got morning workouts," John said coming into the livingroom turning on the light.

"Ahh damn dad not the light," Dean groaned covering his eyes that weren't adjusted to the light yet. He heard Krystal mumbing as she buried her face in his chest away from the light.

"You got ten minutes to get up, dressed, and in the kitchen ready for breakfast, or your five mile run will be ten." John said which caused Krystal to look up and glared at him. "That won't work on me Singer." John said as he left the living room to go upstairs to wake Sam up.

"It's five fuckin thirty in the morning," Krystal yelled rolling off of Dean and climbed to her feet. "Your father is unbelievable," she said as Dean climbed to his feet.

"I'd have to agree with you even though I'm used to it." Dean said as they headed for the stairs when they heard the door slam to the room Sam was in and John came storming down the stairs. Krystal and Dean moved to the side as he stormed past. They gave each other a look then looked at John's retreating back before continuing up the stairs. They quickly got changed into running clothes and headed back down stairs running into Sam.

"Hey Sammy what's wrong buddy?" Krystal asked putting an arm around his shoulders. She saw the frown on his face. "Come on Sammy. Put a smile on your face make the world a better place. Seriously you don't want me to sing the rest of the song because I hate the song." Krystal said and saw a smile forming on Sam's face.

"Plus I hate that song as well," Dean said as they came to the bottom of the stairs. "Besides we can get payback on dad later." He informed his little brother as they walked in the kitchen as John and Bobby both checked their watches.

"Right on time you three. Now eat up so you can get started on the workouts." John said as Bobby set plates of food on the table in front of Dean and Sam. Krystal went over to the cabinet and grabbed two energy bars out of the box on the shelf. She poured herself a cup of coffee and lit a cigarette. "Think it's smart to smoke that before a five mile run?" John asked her.

"Oh I can handle it," Krystal said taking a drag as she tore open one of the energy bars.

"Want to put money on it?" John asked pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. Both Dean and Sam traded looks at the words.

"Sure fifty says I put your money where your mouth is," she said taking a drink of her coffee.

"Make it a hundred and you got a bet," John said throwing a hundred dollar bill out on the table. Krystal pulled a hundred out of her purse that was on top of the refrigerator.

"If your going to be running five miles you might want to put this on." Bobby said throwing something black at Krystal.

"Thanks dad," she said setting down her coffee and put what they discovered was a knee brace on her right leg. "Don't need that messed up again." Krystal said strapping it on then finished her cigarette and first energy bar. "I'm going to stretch out while ya'll finish eating." She said heading out the door munching on the second energy bar.

**Ten minutes later**

"Okay you three five miles no shortcuts no stopping and no walking." John said as he got into his truck to follow them as they ran. He blew the horn signaling them to begin. Krystal stared out at a slow jog as they headed down the road. Dean was ahead of her dressed in black basketball shorts and a gray tank top. Krystal was enjoying the view of his ass in the shorts. "Eyes in front of you Singer." John shouted noticing she was a little distracted.

"They are," she yelled back a shit eating grin on her face.

"Dean slow down a little your distracting your girlfriend." John yeled as he saw Dean look over his shoulder giving her a grin and a wink. He slowed down a little to where he was beside her and they continued on.

Their five mile run took them through town and ended at the park where they sat on the benches while John brought them each a bottle of water. "Looks like I won the bet," she said after drinking half of her bottle of water.

"Yeah I guess I underestimated you sorry about that," John said holding his hand out to her to shake as a truce.

"It's alright. So what are we going to do next?" She asked standing up Dean and Sam looked at her as they tried to catch their breath.

"Going to head back to the house and do some combat training and weapon training." John said impressed with Krystal's strength. "Okay let's head back." John said as Dean and Sam got to their feet. Sammy in the middle Dean by the door with Krystal in your lap." John said as they walked over to the truck and climbed in.

**That Evening**

The three teens were sprawled out in the living room watching a dvd. Krystal was sitting on the couch in black sleep shorts and a black tank top her feet propped up on the coffee table that was pulled up in front of the couch her right knee wrapped in a tan ace bandage and a pillow under it. Dean was dressed in black pajama pants and a black t-shirt he had his head resting in Krystal's lap as he laid on his back his feet propped up on the end of the couch. Sam was laying on a pile of pillows on the floor dressed in blue pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. Krystal was absently running her hand through Dean's hair massaging his scalp. "That feels good," Dean said his eye's closing momentarily.

Dean speaking brought Krystal out of her small trance she was in. "Your welcome," she said her hand gently touching the bruise forming below his eye on his cheek where she had hit him during combat training earlier.

"Here's the popcorn and the ice for you two," Bobby said setting a bowl of popcorn beside Sam and handed Krystal one for her and Dean before he threw Dean the icepack for his face and place the other one on Krystal's knee. "That help any?" he asked her as John brought the drinks in.

"It numbs the aching. Thanks Dad," she said as she got a few pieces of popcorn and held them above Dean waiting for him to open his mouth and dropped it in. "Hey isn't the county fair going on this week?" Krystal asked her dad as him and John claimed both armchairs.

"I think so John and I are leaving on a hunt in a couple of days, and I'll put you and Dean in charge of the garage and yard while were gone. So why don't you go tomorrow if your up to it." Bobby suggested and Krystal swallowed the popcorn she had been chewing.

"What you think Sammy want to invite April to the county fair tomorrow night?" Krystal asked him and looked from the t.v. over to his dad for his approval and got a nod from him.

"Sure it could be fun I never been to a county fair," Sam said a grin on his face as he turned back to the movie.

"Yeah it could be fun," Dean said struggling to hold the yawn back but failed and the yawn caused tears to come to his eyes.

"You want to go up and go to bed?" Krystal asked him as she ran her hand through his hair again.

"Sure if your ready for bed," Dean said sitting up so Krystal could move her feet of the coffee table. He set the icepack on the table beside where Krystal set her ice pack from her knee.

"Yeah I am," She said standing up slowly testing the weight on her leg and decided it wouldn't bother her too much and headed for the stairs. "Night dad, night Sam, night Mr. Winchester." Krystal said heading up the stairs.

"Night kids," Bobby said as he watched them disappear into Krystal's room. "Should I be worried about those two cause it's just nine- thirty and their going to bed." Bobby said looking over at John.

"Naw they just got wore out to day with the training session," he said looking down at the floor and finding that Sammy had fell asleep.

**Author's Note: It's me again next chapter's going to interesting Dean and Sam at the fair I better get ready to laugh cause Sammy's going to run screaming when he see's the clown. Review pleased. Krystal.**


	17. Firecracker's and Ferriswheels

**Author's note: Damn I get stuck with it again. Hey guys it's me Krystal and I'm back I want to apologize for Shane not updating sooner she's been really busy. Right now I'm messing with her dogs Lacy and Zeke . Shane's been really busy she got engaged a couple months ago and she been doing nothing but wedding stuff. So that is the reason she hasn't wrote much. Plus college is kinda getting her really stressed out and trust me that's not pretty, but her fiance is a sweet heart and can calm her down. Okay back to the story Aww the fair was awesome but I'll let Shane tell you about it. Oops her she come's to kick me off so she can write it Later guys Hey before I forget thanks for reviewing Mandalynn23, elin1982, Laney Tate, SexySadie88, vickifan forever, and ronie-anne-o8. We really enjoyed what you had to say about Singer's Hunter.**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Supernatural just me, Krystal :p. she doesn't own the song either that belongs to Blue County.**

**Firecracker's and Ferriswheels**

**Friday morning**

Bobby went up to wake Dean and Krystal and when he opened the door the sight he saw made him smile. Dean was on his side his arms around Krystal and she was curled up in his arms. He lightly knocked on the door and Dean's eyes snapped open quickly scanning the room for the source of the noise. "Morning Bobby," he said loud enough for Bobby to hear but not loud enough to wake Krystal up.

"How'd she sleep last night?" Bobby asked him as Krystal stirred in Dean's arms but soon setled back down.

"Her knee started hurting around eleven and she took some pain pills and fell asleep while I was rubbing it." Dean said pulling the covers up over them a little more as Sydney shivered slightly.

"Well catch some more sleep, I'll be back up in an hour to wake you two up." Bobby said as he watched Dean lay his head back down closing his eyes and quickly falling back to sleep. Bobby quietly left the room shutting the door softly behind him. He made his way back downstairs and into the kitchen were John and Sam were eating breakfast.

"You wake those two up?" John asked Bobby as he fixed himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm letting them sleep another hour. Krystal's knee was bothering her last night and Dean was up with her." Bobby said fixing himself a plate and set down at the table.

"We need to start getting weapon's and the rest of the gear together." John said finishing his coffee and getting up to get another cup. He sat back sown at the table and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out two twenty's and a ten and laid it down in front of Sam. "Here's you some money for tonight." he said and Sam gave him a surprised look. "Sam make sure your brother stays out of trouble." John told him sliding another twenty onto the others making the total seventy dollars.

"Sure dad." Sam said picking up the money and putting it in the pocket of his jeans and went back to eating his breakfast.

"I'm going to put the weapons in my truck you need me to carry anything of yours out?" John asked his friend as he put his plate in the sink for Krystal and Dean to clean later.

"Naw got to get my shit gathered up before I can load it up." Bobby said as he heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Krystal coming down with a slight limp in her step Dean following close behind her in case she should fall. "You want me to prepare one of your Hydro shots?" Bobby asked her as she sat down at the table.

"Sure it'll get rid of the pain." She said reaching for her cigarettes that she had left on the table last night. She lite one and took a drag letting out a sigh as the nicotine hit her system waking it up. "Damn head rush." She said blinking as the smoke hit her still sleep filled eyes.

"Okay hold out your arm," Bobby said after he prepared a needle with the liquid pain reliever. Krystal held out her arm and Bobby tied a rubber tie around her upper arm. He then quickly injected the pain reliever into her system. "Give it your usual ten minutes then you can get up and do what you want to do." Booby said taking the tie off and throwing the needle in the trash.

"Thank good the pains starting to fade," she said a few minutes later. She stood up placing a hand on the table making sure she had her footing and she walked over to the counter grabbing herself a cup of coffee and a energy bar.

"Girl you are fixen to sit down and eat a decent breakfast instead of one of your energy bars." Bobby said going over to the stove and fixed Krystal and Dean a plate. "Now eat," Bobby said setting a plate in front of both the teens. "Have you thought of anything you want to do for your birthday next week?" Bobby asked as she started digging into the food.

"Have no earthly idea surprise me," she said putting food into her mouth and swallowed it down with a gulp of coffee.

"I didn't know your birthday was coming up?" Dean asked as the fork paused halfway to his mouth.

"Yeah it's no big deal," she said finishing her food and getting up putting her plate in the sink. She poured herself another cup of coffee and set back down at the table waiting for Dean to finish his food.

"What time are you guys going to leave for the fair?" John asked them as he came back in from taking stuff out to his truck.

"Probably around one," Krystal said as she lit up another cigarette will messing with a worn deck of cards. She kept making the card disappear and then reappear in her hand.

"Wow how'd you do that?" Sam asked as his eye's were glued on Krystal's hand as she made the card disappear and reappear.

"Don't really know dad said I've done it since I was really little it just takes a little concentration and it disappears then reappear just like that," she said as the card reappears in her hand. "It's wired that I can do it though." she said setting the card back on top of the deck.

"That is weird," Dean said finishing his breakfast and getting up to put the plate in the sink to be washed. " and kinda of freak can you make anything else dissapear or is it just the cards." Dean said.

"Just the cards that is what really sucks about it." Krystal said standing up and heading for the stairs, "I call shower first which means Dean you and Sam do the dishes." she said going up the stairs to get cleaned up.

**Two hours later**

"Guys April is here are you leaving anytime soon." Bobby yelled up the stairs and finally heard footsteps coming down the stairs. First came Krystal dressed in a denim mini skirt, a pale blue button down short sleeve blouse and flip flops. Then came Dean in a gray t-shirt and faded blue jeans. And last came Sam dressed in tan pants and a white polo shirt with clean black sneakers.

"The prep has arrived," Dean said as he looked as his brothers outfit.

"Shut up Dean," Sam said as he walked over and took April's hand and they headed outside ready to leave.

"Guys we better follow Mr. Stuck up or he might hotwire my car." Krystal said taking Deans arm and pulling him out the door. "And then I might just have to kick his ass all the way to Timbuktu." she said as she pulled the keys to her car out of her skirt pocket. She walked over and unlocked the door, "Tweedle dee Tweedle dum in the back," She said and Sam and April climbed into the back seat.

**At the Fair**

"Hey Sammy stay out of trouble and meet up with us every once and a while," Dean said as the headed for the main entrance to the fair.

"Sure Dean we will do," Sam said then payed his and April's way in and disappeared with her at his side.

"Okay babe what do you want to do first?" Dean asked her as they headed into the fair grounds.

"Let's play some games," She said pulling him into the crowd.

**A few hours later:**

Let's go on the ferris wheel," Dean whispered in Krystal's ear as as he kissed her neck. His arms were wrapped around her waist as he watched her throw the darts to pop the balloons

_I was sitting in my car the other night _

_Behind a couple of High School kids_

_Light turned green and they didn't go_

_They were locked in a red light kiss_

_Yeah, yeah, oh_

_Took me back to a long time ago_

_To a girl I used to know_

_Know_

"Yeah let's go," she said as they walked hand in hand into the line for the ferris wheel it didn't take them long before they were climbing onto the ride. Krystal didn't notice Dean slipping the operator a twenty and whispered something to him.

_And we were firecrackers and ferris wheels_

_Dipstick kisses and pink high heels_

_Cotton dresses and sun tan lines_

_An she was all mine, she was all mine_

_She was so fine_

_Yeah, and she was all mine_

He climbed in the seat beside Krystal and the guy fastened the bar as Dean wrapped his arms around Krystal. She laid her head against his shoulder as the ferris wheel started moving. "You ever been kissed at the top of the Ferris Wheel?" he asked her.

_Spent a long summer waiting for the lights to turn green_

_It's been a long time since I had that dream_

_And looking back I think it's me I miss_

_The small town rebel and innocence_

_Yeah,yeah_

"Nope what you got planned Winchester?" she asked him as she looked out of the fair grounds seeing if she could spot Sam and April.

_And I was firecrackers and ferris wheels_

_Too wonderful, get the way that it feels_

_New black Thomas and a Seers guitar_

_Sneaking into a smokey bar_

_The world was mine, it was so fine_

_Yeah, that world was all mine_

"This," he said as the Ferris Wheel stopped at the very top and he leaned forward to kiss her.

_I watch the cars go flying past_

_And man it all goes by so fast_

"Your a sly dog Winchester," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and deeper into the kiss.

_Firecrackers and ferris wheels_

_Times is a thief that tries to steal_

_But nothing's gonna take these memories_

_They're always gonna be right here with you_

"That's what make's me a great hunter," he said as he pulled away to catch his breath than continued the kiss that blocked out everybody else.

_Firecrackers and ferris wheels_

_Making out behind the football field_

_Cheap talk and perils flash past_

_A hundred miles an hour_

_Never, ever looking back_

_And it was so fine_

_It was fine, it was so fine, yeah_

_The world was all mine, it was so fine, yeah_

_I got miles and miles an' miles to go_

_The memories and the radio_

_Mine, it was all mine._

"Yeah yeah you and big head boy," just shut up with the bragging and continue with the kissing," she said looking up at him a glint of mischief in her eyes.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay and like Krystal said I have been very busy planning wedding and going to classes yikes. There will be more in the next chapter I promise. You know the drill Review please.**


	18. Shopping trip

**Author's Note: Finally this chapter took me a while to get together Plus craps happening between school and home thank god for Spring Break. So I thought I'd give you this update before I head off on spring break then when I get back if you've reviewed and liked the chapter I'll have another chapter up pronto. **

**Dean: **_**Phoenix07's being a bitch.**_

**Krystal: **_**Yeah speaking of that you might want to run.**_

**Dean: **_**Why?**_

**Krystal: (**_**points behind Dean where Phoenix07's loading a shotgun.)**_

**Dean: **_**Oh shit! Phoenix07 owns nothing only Krystal and a few other things. (runs and hides behind Krystal.)**_

**Phoenix07: **_**It's just rock salt you idiot.**_

**Disclaimer: Like Dean said I don't own anything but Krystal.**

**Chapter 15 **

Krystal was woke up the most annoying thing ever, her alarm clock Her hand slammed down on the top of it as she groaned. "Damn why did dad have to set the blasted thing," she said looking at the time it was showing. "Damn seven o'clock already," she said sliding out of Dean's hold which caused him to roll over on his stomach and buried his head in the pillow She pulled on a pair of his shorts that he wore around the house and a tanktop before heading downstairs. She went into the kitchen to start the coffee maker and found a note beside it.

{_Krystal you and Dean are to open the yard at nine. John says Sam has homework to do make sure he does it, and for heaven sake's please don't destroy the house again.}_

"Ha ha dad it wasn't my fault last time the house was destroyed." she said to no one as she started the coffee then started getting breakfast together. Fifteen minutes later the coffee and breakfast was ready as she headed upstairs to wake up Dean and Sam. She knocked on Sam's door. "Sam get up buddy breakfast is ready." she said before continuing to her room. Dean was sprawled out on the bed on his stomach, his back bare and the covers around his waist. She smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed and lightly ran her fingernails down his back causing him to arch up groaning. "Baby time to get up," she whispered in his ear.

"mmn cummmfffbblll," his voice muffled by the pillow his face was buried in. She got up pulling the covers off of him leaving him in just his boxers.

"You got to get up because we got to work in the Salvage Yard today." she said right before his arm reached out and grabbed her dragging her down on the bed beside him.

"Winchester let me up," she said as he tightened his hold around her waist preventing her from escaping. "I warned you," she said before she dug her fingers into his sides and started tickling him.

"Truce truce," he said after she was able to pin him to keep him from moving as she continued to tickle his sides.

"Paybacks a bitch isn't it?" she asked as he let her go and she stood up looking down at him the grin on his face turned into a pout. "Oh hell no puppy dog eyes don't work on me buddy," she said yanking the covers off of him and threw them on the floor. "Up we got work to do." she said before leaving her room and heading back downstairs to the kitchen where she found Sam sitting at the table. "Hey kiddo grab you a plate and get some food before your brother get's down here," she said going over to the refrigerator and grabbed the jug of orange juice out. Finally they heard boots on the stairs as Dean finally came down he walked into the kitchen his hair still messed up from sleep but he was dressed in boots worn jeans and a gray t-shirt.

"Okay what are the orders for today," Dean said as he mad a beeline for the coffee pot, quickly pouring himself a cup of coffee then set down beside Sam at the table

"We got to open the yard up at nine and Sam's supposed to work on the homework the teacher gave John so he could get caught up with his class." Krystal said as she fixed a plate for Dean and placed it in front of him along with a glass of orange juice. "Plus I got a list of parts I need you to find on a couple of vehicles," she told him.

"Damn already got work for me to do and the yard ain't even opened yet." Dean said shoveling food into his mouth.

**9 O'clock**

"Hello Singer's Salvage Yard, Krystal speaking," she said answering the phone. "Hello Mr. Jameson how can I help you today." she said grabbing a note tablet and a pen. "Yes we got a vehicle here with that part. What time do you need to pick it up. Okay I'll have it ready for pick up at two. Yes the usual price. I'll see you at two. Okay have a nice day. Bye." she said hanging up the phone as Dean walked in the small office shed wiping the grease off his hands.

"What do I need to go find?" he asked reading the name of the part over her shoulder. "A radiator for a eighty-nine Ford. It wouldn't be in that white Ford in the back that's rear is smashed up would it?" he asked as she made out a sales receipt.

"Yeah that's where it is. You mind getting it or do you want me to get it and you answer the phone." she said setting the receipt aside for when Mr. Jameson picked up the part.

"Naw I'll get it. Sam wanted to ask you something about his homework." Dean said resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Tell him to come out here and I'll help him. Your dad's starting him at school here Monday right?" She asked ruffling his hair.

"Went and got him signed up. It's a good thing you had your books still for his class's so he won't be behind." Dean said kissing her cheek before heading to get Sam.

"Okay Sammy what is it your having trouble with?" she asked him as he walked in with his book and notebook.

"Algebra," he said sitting the book down at the desk as Krystal pulled another chair over. He took out the list that was given to John by the teacher so Sam wouldn't get behind.

"Ha this is the same stuff I took my last year in my online algebra class. They're teaching it in Junior High early." she said as she opened a desk drawer and pulled out a calculator. "Do you have a calculator?" she asked him.

"No," he said accepting the calculator she was letting him use. "And my backpack ripped this morning as well." he said.

"How about when we close up the yard this evening we go over to the next town and finish getting what you need and we can go eat somewhere your choice." she said to him.

"Sure that sounds cool." he said getting ready for Krystal to show him what to do.

"Okay your working on solving linear equations and quadratic equations by factoring six _x_ minus fifteen equals forty-five. Okay add fifteen to both sides which is six _x_ equals forty-five plus fifteen. Combine the terms which is six _x_ equals sixty, divide it by six and you got _x_ equals ten. Got it?" she asked him after showing him the steps.

"Yeah I understand it better now thank's Krystal." he said beginning to work on the rest of the problems with Krystal watching to make sure he did it right.

"Good job buddy," she said after he did a few more problems with very little help. " Okay if you have any more trouble just ask me," she said going back to the paperwork that need to be worked up on the salvageable vehicles that had been brought in. There were three vehicle's that needed to be gone over and noted for what parts were usable. "No worries," she said looking up from the paperwork to give him a smile.

"Okay," he said turning back to his work. Soon there was a knock on the door and both Krystal and Sam looked up to see Dean.

"Hey you two planning to skip lunch today?" he asked them a shit eating grin on his face.

"It's twelve already," Krystal said looking up at the clock to see that Dean was right.

"Yeah let's lock up the yard and go grab a bite to eat in town my baby need's gas in her," Dean said which caused Krystal and Sam to roll their eyes.

"Good plan," she said setting the voice mail for the office phone, then locked up the office while Dean locked up the yard. Dean ran into the house to grab a clean shirt and came back out spinning his keys on his finger.

"Where's the best place for lunch in town?" he asked as they all climbed into the front seat. Krystal slid to the middle to be beside Dean, while Sam slid in on her right side.

"There's this diner on main street that has the best bacon cheese burgers. It's called Pinky's." she said as he started up the Impala and pulled out of the driveway. It didn't take them long to get to town and they quickly found the diner. They got out and went into the diner.

"Well if it isn't Krystal Singer and who are the handsome young men you have with you," a woman asked Krystal as she came over to their booth.

"Aunt Carrie this is Dean Winchester my boyfriend and his little brother Sam," she said introducing them to her. "Dean, Sam this is Carrie Anderson I've called her Aunt Carrie since I was really little because Dad would always leave me at her house when he had to go on a hunt." she said.

"It's nice to meet you boys. What can I get you kids to eat?" she asked them pulling out a order pad.

"I'll have a bacon cheese burger with everything on it and a order of chili cheese cajun fries with a large ." she said as Carrie wrote it down.

"I'll have the same as her," Dean told Carrie.

"And what can I get you dear?" she asked Sam as he looked over the menu.

"A taco salad and sprite please ma'am," he said setting the menu to the side.

"Just call me Aunt Carrie dear ma'am makes me feel old." she told Sam after she wrote the order down. "Okay it won't take long I'll go get you drinks," she said leaving to take the order to the cook.

"Okay what do we need to get when we go over to the next town?" Krystal asked pulling out a pen and a small memo pad.

"I need a new backpack and a few school supplies," Said just as Aunt Carrie brought them their drinks.

"Okay I need to get some groceries as well, anything you guys don't like?" she asked them and they shook their heads.

"We need some more salt because were running real low along with lighter fluid," Dean said tearing the end of his straw wrapper off, and removed the straw before throwing the wrapper at Sam.

"Okay got it wrote down," Krystal said just as Aunt Carrie came out with a tray that had their plates on it.

"Here you go guys enjoy your lunch and if you need anything just signal me," she said after placing their plates in front of them then left them to eat.

"This is a good burger," Dean said after swallowing his first bite of the burger.

"Yeah they got a great cook here," Krystal said eating one of her chili cheese cajun fries.

It didn't take them long to finish their food. "That was good Sam said setting his fork down on his empty plate as Krysta and Dean finished their last bites.

"Okay I'm going to pay then we'll head on over into the other town and get the stuff we need." Krystal said sliding out of the booth and headed for the cash register.

**Ten minutes later:**

Dean pulled into the Walmart parking lot and parked close to the end away from the other vehicles. "Protective of your car much?" Krystal asked Dean as they climbed out of the car.

"That's an understatement," Sam said before Dean slapped him in the back of the head.

"Dean act you age not your shoe size," she said sarcastically as he put a arm around her waist and pulled her to his side.

"You know you love me baby," he whispered in her ear as they made their way to the entrance of the store.

"You do have me wondering about you sometimes," she said glancing up at him catching the look he had on his face. "I'm just joking baby I love you for who you are, fun loving goofy Dean Winchester." she said giving him a kiss a on the cheek. "Come on let's go shopping." she said taking his hand in hers as they followed Sam into the store.

"How about we let Sammy go to the school section by hisself and me and you go check out the nightwear section." he wispered in her ear as she got a buggy.

"That can wait till later we can't be in here for more than thirty minutes because we have to get back to the house to open the yard back up." she said as they headed for the school supply's. "But you can go pick something out for me if you want." she said as Dean's face lit up.

"I'll be back in a little bit," he said then disappeared from the school aisle.

"Okay Sam let's find you a new backpack and what supplies you need," Krysta said as they mad their way down the aisle.

"Hey this one's cool," he said holding up a blue, gray, and white camouflage backpack.

"Put it in the buggy and grab that green camo one for me." she said as he grabbed the green one too. "Okay what else do you need for school?" she asked him.

"Some notebooks, pencils, folders and a binder," Sam said looking up from a piece of paper he was reading off of.

"Okay let's get your stuff then we can go track down your brother." She said as she followed Sam up the aisle. Suddenly Krystal's cell phone started going off playing Wanted Dead or Alive. She opened it when she saw Dean's number. "What do you want Winchester?" she asked as Sam grabbed some notebooks.

"What color do you prefer red, black, or white?" he asked her a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Dean Winchester ," she said sighing into the phone. "Black. Now get what your asking about and get back over here," she said before closing the phone. "Sam your brother is a nuisance at times." She said closing her phone as Sam put the rest of his school supplies in the buggy.

"It took you that long to figure that out," Sam said going over to the calculators. "What kind do I need for my math class?" He asked and Krystal walked over to look at what kind of calculator's they had.

"Hey guys what are you two looking at?" came Dean's voice and Krystal turned around seeing that he was holding something behind his back.

"Krystal's helping my find the right kind of calculator for my math class," Sam said turning back around to look as Dean pulled Krystal forward and kissed her. "Hey Krystal isn't this what your looks like?" Sam asked holding up one of the calculators for her to see.

"Yeah Sam that's the one you need," she said and put it in the buggy with the other stuff. "Let's go get the other stuff we need then go check out." she said and they went and got the salt and the groceries that they needed then headed to check out.

"How you paying for all of this stuff," Dean asked as they waited in line for their turn.

"The money I won in that bet against your dad the other day," Krystal said putting the stuff upon the coverer belt.

"That was the first time I'd seen dad loose a bet," Dean said picking up a random magazine and flipped through it to pass the waiting time.

"Dad has learned not to bet with me or against me when I turned sixteen because when I made a bet I usually won it." she said as it was finally their turn. They quickly got checked out and headed out to the parking lot when Krystal's phone started going off.

**Author's Note's: Who's on the phone. Just have to stay tuned and find out I got a little vote going on over Spring Break. When you Review the chapter put your vote in on it. Drama's going to happen in the next chapter don't blame me for this because I been watching the Supernatural Video's on Youtube. (hehehe) There's going to be parental and teen fight but who. Check out the song the night I called my Old man out by Garth Brooks it's where I got the Idea.**

**Sam calls John out**

**Dean calls John out**

**Krystal calls Bobby out **

**VOTE WHEN YOU REVIEW PLEASE. Voting ends the 27th of March and I'll try to have the new chapter up the week after.**


	19. vOTING

I have decided to extent the deadline for the voting till April the 9th, because of the slow progress of the reviews. Here is what you are voting for again. Drama's going to happen in the next

chapter don't blame me for this because I been watching the Supernatural Video's on Youtube. (hehehe) There's going to be parental and teen fight but who. Check out the song the night I

called my Old man out by Garth Brooks it's where I got the Idea.

Sam calls John out

Dean calls John out

Krystal calls Bobby out

sO CAST YOUR VOTES AND WHICH COMES OUT THE WINNER


	20. Sibling Strength

**Author's Note: I loved writing this chapter because It holds a little secret so I hope you enjoy I got Krystal kept busy around here she's doing a little research on something for me and she's in the middle of a hunt so she's been pretty busy. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please Review after you finish reading I really want to know what you think. P.S. Sorry it took so long to update I've haven't been able to write very good for a few days because my hand got burnt but I'm biting through the pain to update. That's how much I love writing for you guys so please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to CW.**

_Previously _

"_That was the first time I'd seen dad loose a bet," Dean said picking up a random magazine and flipped through it to pass the waiting time._

_"My dad has learned not to bet with me or against me when I turned sixteen because when I made a bet I usually won it." she said as it was finally their turn. They quickly got checked out and headed out to the parking lot when Krystal's phone started going off._

**Sibling Strength**

"Hey Caleb what's up bro," Krystal said into the phone. "What's the problem?" Krystal asked as they put the groceries in the car. "I don't know we're stuck at the house dad and John are on a hunt." She said handing Dean some bags. "Okay you know the drill call if anything happens okay Caleb," she said into her phone as Dean finished putting the last bags into the car. She closed her phone putting it into her bag before climbing into the car beside Dean.

"So what did Caleb need with us?" Dean asked starting up the impala before pulling out of the parking lot.

"He's got a problem with a poltergeist that he was wanting us to help him with," Krystal said as they headed back to the house. It took them about twenty minutes to get back after they got the groceries put up the reopened the yard.

**That evening**

"Hey Sam Dean what do you guys want for supper?" Krystal called from the kitchen as she looked into the pantry in search of a meal.

"Anythings okay with me as long as it's meat." Dean said coming into the kitchen from taking a shower, he was dressed in torn jeans and a gray shirt as well as being barefooted. "Any word from Caleb yet?" He asked going to the refrigerator and grabbed a out of it.

"No I need to call him though." Krystal said grabbing her cellphone off the table and quickly dialed Caleb's cellphone number. "Hey Caleb how did the poltergeist go?" she asked grabbing a tablet and a pen and started writing down directions. "Okay put pressure on it and I'm on my way," she said before closing her phone and grabbed her keys. "Caleb's hurt I'm going to get him. Find the medical kit and get the stuff ready." she said running out the door and a few seconds later he heard her car start up and pull out of the driveway.

**Fifteen minutes later:**

Krystal pulled into the motel that Caleb had given her directions to. She quickly got out of her car and ran for the motel room he said he was in. "Caleb open up bro," she said banging on the door. The door finally opened revealing Caleb, blood soaked the front of his shirt as well as the shirt pressed against the wound on his stomach. "Oh shit Caleb." She said as he started to slide down the door frame but she caught him. "Easy bro easy," she said half carrying him to her car. She got him into the passenger seat of her car. "You got your car locked up?" she asked him as she grabbed a towel out of the backseat and switched it with the blood soaked shirt.

"Yeah it's locked up and I got my room key," he said winching in pain.

"Okay just hold that towel tight against your wound and I'll get us to the house." Krystal said shutting the door and running around to the driver's side quickly climbing in and starting it up, pulling out of the parking lot. She glanced over at Caleb who's head was against the window eyes closed. "Come on bro stay awake for me," she said as she floored it.

"Dad's going to have your ass if you get a speeding ticket." He said opening his eyes and glanced at her.

I really don't give a damn right now." she said throwing gravel as she turned onto a county road. "I've been around him when he's been pissed as hell at you so I think I can handle it," she said. "Plus all the cops in town know me thanks to you." she said as they passed city limits sign. Suddenly Krystal slammed on her breaks as a black object appeared in her headlights. She looked out her windshield seeing the black canine with snow white eyes standing in front of her car. "Brother dear we got a problem." she said gulping as she stared at the creature. She picked up her phone not letting her eyes leave the canine.

"Who you fixen to call little sister?" Caleb asked his eyes not leaving the dog as well.

"Dean Winchester he had a run in with a possessed dog about a week and a half ago." Krystal said putting the phone up to her ear, hearing it ring through. "Hey babe when you had that run in with the possessed dog awhile back did ya'll happen to kill it?" she asked him when he picked up. "You didn't get it well, I think it's found us." she said into the phone. "We just passed the city limit's sign and it's standing in the middle of the road staring at us." Krystal said then she listened to Dean on what will kill it. "I can't get out to get my weapons and I don't know what I got in the back seat." she said breaking eye contact with the dog to see what was in the back seat and all she saw was her crossbow and arrows.

"He's charging," she heard Caleb say and she quickly turned around seeing the dog running at them. She reached under her seat for her Desert Eagle as Caleb opened the glove compartment and pulled a box of shells out.

"Are they silver bullets? Dean said silver will kill it." she asked her brother as she ejected the gun clip.

"Yeah their silver," he said pulling some shells out handing them to her and she quickly loaded the clip as the dog jumped landing on the car. She dropped her cellphone loading the clip back into the gun. And pointed it at the windshield.

"Cover your head," she told her brother as she fired the gun just as the dog lunged for the windshield. She turned her head as glass shattered as the bullet went through it and hit the dog in the chest knocking it off the car. She leaped out of the car and ran around to the front as the dog struggled to stand. She unloaded her gun into it's body until it fell and didn't get up. She heard the passenger side door open and Caleb stood leaning against the door.

"It down for the count sis?" he asked as Krystal kicked the carcass of the dog.

"It should be check one of the bullets in the box do they have a devil's trap etched into them?" she asked him as she went to the trunk and got the lighter fluid out of her burning supplies.

"Yeah it's got it." he said as he heard the trunk being shut he turned around seeing her light a cigarette. "Now's not the time for a cigarette." he said.

"Don't worry I'm fixen to use what's left of it to set the sonuvabitch on fire," she said taking a drag of the cigarette before she dragged the carcass to the ditch were there was gravel and started pouring the lighter fluid on it soaking the carcass. "Bite this Fido," she said taking a drag from the cigarette one last time then threw it on the body instantly lighting it on fire. "Burn in hell," she said before she turned around and headed for her car and brother. She caught her reflection in the drivers side window and saw blood where the shattered glass had cut the left side of her face. She used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the blood off before she looked up at her brother seeing him shaking his head his face was a little pale from the blood loss. "Let's get you to the house and get you fixed up okay." she said as he climbed back into the car after brushing the glass out of his seat. She looked at the windshield then raised her legs up and kicked the rest of the windshield out. She got out and pulled it off the hood then climbed back into the car. She heard the crunch of glass under her boots in the floorboard, she ignored it and started up her car pulling back onto the road.

"How did you get those bullets they look like the one's I gave dad but the devil trap etchings are new?" Caleb asked her as the started getting closer to the house.

"Those are the one's you gave dad I just did a little modification on them." she said as they got off on the gravel road which meant they were less than a mile from the house. "I just got to thinking that humans might not be the only thing that demons are possessing. And anything that has a devils trap on it effects a demon so I thought why not bullets" she said as she pulled into the driveway. She saw Dean standing on the porch with a flashlight in hand.

"Dad left you her with Dean while they went on a hunt." Caleb said looking at his little sister.

"Don't worry were behaving like a mature boyfriend and girlfriend." she said pulling up close to the porch before getting out and went and helped Caleb out.

"Yeah I' going to have to have a little talk with Dean then when I get patched up," Caleb said as he stood up putting an arm over Krystal's shoulder and leaned against her.

"What happened to your windshield?" he asked as Krystal helped Caleb up the steps.

She stopped and looked at him, "A bullet happened now help me get Caleb inside," She said and Dean opened the door for her as she half carried her brother in.

"Holy crap Krystal what happened to Caleb?" Sammy yelled jumping off the couch as I led Caleb over to it.

"He pissed off a poltergeist." Krystal told him as she helped Caleb lay down on the couch. "Easy easy Caleb," she said as she laid him out on it his head resting on a pillow. She grabbed the scissors that were laid out beside the supplies from the first aid kit and removed the towel from the wound to quickly cut Caleb's shirt down the middle. "Hey Sammy can you run and get me some clean towel's?" she asked the kid and he ran out of the living room in search of towels.

"Why'd you send Sam to get more towel's?" Dean asked as he came in with a washcloth and warm bowl of water.

"To save Caleb a little dignity," She said grabbing a bottle of holy water and unscrewed the cap. "Grab his shoulders and hold them down," she said and Dean grabbed Celeb's shoulders before she poured the holy water on wound. Caleb's body jerked up as an inhuman growl came from his throat. "Easy bro easy it'll stop burning in a little bit." she said before Caleb's hand found hers and he squeezed it hard.

"Give me early warning before you do that again." Caleb said looking at Krystal through half lidded eyes.

"Sure thing let's get you stitched up," she said picking up a bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey holding his head up as she raised the bottle to his lips. "Drink it'll kill the pain before I start sewing up the wound." she said as Sam came back into the room his arms loaded down with towels.

"Here's the towel's Krystal," Sam said sitting them on the table with the rest of the medical supplies.

"Thank's Sammy. Can you go upstairs to the room your brother's gear is in and move it to my room. Let Caleb heal in his own room." she said wiping the blood off around the wound.

"His own room?" Dean asked her as she got out the medical thread and a surgical needle quickly threading it.

"Yeah the room you usually stay in is Caleb's old room." she said as she started stitching up the wound. "You didn't know Caleb's my brother?" she asked them as she concentrated on the stitches.

"No we didn't even know Caleb's last name." Dean said as he watched her stitch up the wound.

"Yeah he's eight years older than me and loved playing the big brother card whenever it came to boyfriends," she said finishing the stitches and tied them off. "Plus he's the one who gave me my blades," She said grabbing a syringe and a bottle of clear liquid. "Caleb you still with us?" she asked him as she then wiped the rest of the blood of the stitched up wound.

"Somewhat," she heard him mumble groggily as he blinked his eyes trying to clear the spots that formed in front of him.

"Okay I'm going to give you this shot then Dean and I are going to get you upstairs and into your bed. Dean and I'll go get your gear in the morning." she said filling the syringe to the correct dosage the ejected the air, then she injected the medicine into his arm. "Okay Dean help me lift him and we'll get him upstairs." she said and they gently got Caleb into a standing position and started heading for the stairs just as Sam was coming down them.

"Dean's stuff is in your room Krystal. You need me to do anything else?" He asked as they headed up the stairs with Caleb.

"Go to the kitchen find that bag of potato's in the pantry and start peeling some I'm going to make that supper I promised you guys," she said as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Yeah give Sammy something to do to keep him from getting in trouble." Dean said as he pushed the bedroom door open with his boot.

"Okay let's get him laid down, the shots already knocked him out." Krystal said as they put Caleb down on the bed and Krystal pulled his boots off and covered him with a blanket that had been laying at the foot of the bed. They quietly left the room not shutting the dor all the way, as they headed down the stairs Deans stomach decided to growl.

Krystal glanced over at Dean who had a slight grin on his face. "Sorry about that." he said sheepishly.

"Let's get you fed before your stomach decides to eat itself." Krystal said heading into the kitchen finding Sam at the table peeling potatoes, and Rumsfeld under the table gnawing on potato peelings. "One of these days dog your going to find something to chew on that's going to be the death of you." she said looking down at the Rottweiler. "Hey Sam have you seen Kira?" she asked looking around for her German Shepard.

"Rumsfeld probably pissed Kira off he does that pretty regularly." Krystal said going over to the refrigerator and pulled out some steaks. "Dean can you get the grill started up out on the porch." She said taking the steaks out of their packaging and started seasoning them.

"Sure thing babe," he said heading outside to start the barbaque grill up.

"How many potato's do you want me to peel Krystal?" Sam asked as he finished peeling a potato and put it in a bowl with the other ones he had peeled.

"How many have you got peeled so far?" she asked him as she set the seasoned steaks on a platter to take out to Dean.

"Five," he said picking up another potato preparing to peel it.

"Okay peel three more because I'm going to make homemade mashed potatos and get some corn on the cob to put on the grill." she told Sam.

"That sounds really good. Does corn taste better grilled than boiled?" Sam asked as Dean came back into the house.

"The grills ready bring on the steaks," Dean said coming and wrapping his arms around Krystal's waist. Krystal laughed then got out of his grasped grabbed the plate with the steaks on it and handed it to him.

**An hour later**

"That was a good meal," Dean said letting out a yawn as he stretched on the front porch swing with Krystal curled up against his side her head laying against his shoulder.

"Well the man who was in charge of the grill did pretty damn good," she said looking up at his face. "And he looked pretty damn good doing it," she said shifting around and straddled his lap.

"Are you sure your brother's out for the night?" Dean asked as he massaged her thigh, as she kissed the side of his neck.

"Naw that pain shot will keep him out till morning so you don't have to worry about Caleb catching us," she said before pressing her lips against his as her hands made their way under his t-shirt.

"Your starting it again," Dean growled against her lips.

"Since I'm starting it why don't you finish it." she said running her nails up and down his back.

"Gladly if were not interrupted by Sammy that is," Dean said kissing the side of Krystal's neck.

"I know a spot where we won't get interrupted," she said standing up and pulled Dean up by his arms. "Follow me," she said leading him off the porch and headed towards the garage where her truck was. She pulled keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door they quickly went in shutting the door behind them.

"Why are we in here?" he asked as they made their way over to a ladder that led up into a loft.

"I come up here to escape from everything," she said starting to climb up the ladder that went into the loft. She was standing over by a dust covered window when Dean stood up. He looked around the room seeing a old bedstead that had mattress and covers on it, there was also a desk and a lamp but what caught his eyes was the candles all over the room.

"Wow," he said as she lit a cigarette then used the lighter and started lighting the candles around the room. "You look beautiful in candle light baby," he said walking up to her as she set the cigarette down in a ashtray. Her hands worked their way back under his shirt this time succeeding in getting it off over his head. Their lips met again as Dean worked on getting the button up shirt off of her, the cigarette forgotten as it burns down to the filter.

**Author's note: What did you think about that chapter, I loved working on it. The next chapter is what you voted on which wasn't very many I'm tempted to throw something into the mix might even be Caleb giving Dean the dressing down you never know now click on that little button that says review and tell me what you think. ~Phoenix07~**


	21. Sweet Child of Mine

**Author's Note: this chapter took me awhile to put together because so many things happen in this chapter. I had a little help thanks to gypsywoman1 she was there telling me if something didn't sound right. Plus when my Muse decided to walk out on me she let me borrow hers. So here you go. Thanks Tori.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural just Krystal. :p**

**Sweet Child of Mine**

The next morning Caleb came stumbling down the stairs arm across his stomach still in pain to find Sam sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of Lucky Charms. "Hey kiddo do you know where's your brother and my sister at?" he asked as he headed for the painkillers in the cabinet.

"Nope they never came back in last night." Sam said looking up from his cereal. "And both vehicles are outside." He said then watched Caleb down the painpills then stormed outside.

Caleb looked around outside in search of the two older teens when he noticed the lock on the shed where Krystal kept her truck and bikes was unlocked. He shook his head as he headed for the shed knowing where he'd find them. He entered the shed seeing that the hatch to the loft was open. He slowly climbed the loft ladder and low and behold found Krystal and Dean curled up in each others arms asleep, clothes scattered across the floor. He cleared his throat and watched them shift in their sleep. "Wake up," he ordered and Dean and Krystal jerked awake.

"Oh shit," Dean said burying his head back into the pillow. "I'm so dead," he mumbled into the pillow.

"Naw Winchester I won't kill ya I'll just hurt you," Caleb said stalking for the bed. He saw movement as Krystal grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around her before she climbed out of the bed.

"Leslie Caleb Singer take a freaking chill pill and shut the hell up. I'm nineteen years old I'm old enough to make my own choices of who to have sex with and who not to have it with and if you can't handle that maybe you need to grow up." She said glaring at her brother while she held the sheet in place to keep it from falling she listened to Dean muffle laughter into his pillow.

"Me doing the growing up if I was the one needing the growing up then I would be in your place and instead of Dean in the bed there would be a girl. So maybe you should understand who needs to do the growing up little sister," he growled at her right before her fist met his face in a hard punch, which caused Krystal to forget about the sheet and it dropped.

"Oh hell no I didn't need that image in my head," Caleb said covering his eyes with one hand while the other tried to stop the bleeding at his lip.

"I could do with that image," Dean said a shit eating grin on his face as Krystal quickly grabbed the sheet and wrapped it back around her while her face turned red.

"DEAN!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Shutting up," Dean said covering his head with the pillow.

"Hey guys is it safe to come up?" they heard Sam downstairs in the shed.

"NO!!!" all three of them shouted to keep the youngest Winchester from coming up and seeing something he didn't need to see.

"Let me guess there both undressed," They heard Sam say.

"Little brother when I get my hands on you your going to wish you hadn't said that," Dean said grabbing for his jeans quickly pulling them on under the covers and he was off heading past Caleb for the ladder.

"Shouldn't you stop him?" Caleb asked point to the hatch of the loft.

"Naw shit get out of here so I can get dressed. Try to keep him from killing Sam please," she said throwing a pillow at him while she grabbed up her clothes while Caleb made his way down the ladder she quickly pulled on her underwear and bra then her jeans and shirt and headed down the ladder hearing yelling. She found Caleb watching the fight going on in the mud between the two brothers. His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched. "What the hell Caleb I told you to break it up and you haven't," she said passing him but he grabbed her arm.

"Why do you want to do that you'll be messing up my entertainment." Caleb said which caused Krystal to glare at him.

"You know Caleb your being as asshole," Krystal said jerking her arm out of her brother's grasp. "I'm going to try to stop this," she said turning and heading for the fighting Winchesters. "Come on you two break it up," she said trying to make a grab for Dean to pull him off of Sam, all she got was a handful of mud. "Damnit Caleb you could help you know." she said right before she slipped and went down falling on Dean's back which knocked him off of Sam.

Dean rolled over spitting mud out of his mouth and wiped the mud from his face. He looked at Krystal's muddy face and started laughing which started her laughing. He reached over and wiped the mud off her lips then leaned in and kissed her. "I love you," he wispered against her lips.

"Ewwww gross," Sam said from his spot in the mudhole, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Okay gross, I don't need to see you to tonguing each other... especially since I caught the both of you in the loft after..," he paused remembering that Sam was there and didn't need to hear this stuff, "your little wrestling match," he said letting out a sigh for the quick save.

Krystal rolled her eyes at her brothers comment and with out breaking the kiss with Dean she reached behind him and grabbed a handful of mud and separated from Deans lips and threw it at Caleb hitting him right in the face. "Bring it on sis you just got yourself in an even deeper hole," Caleb said charging for them.

"What's the worst you can do Leslie," Dean said but as soon as he saw the look on Caleb's face he soon regretted it

**Thirty minutes later:**

"You know we really need to get out of this mud and get washed off because we have to go get Caleb's car," Krystal said from where she laid against Dean in the mud.

"Yeah I think I got mud in places I never had mud," Sam complained as he struggled to stand up in the mud but failed miserably falling back down with a splat.

"That's what you get for being a pest little brother," Dean said picking up a handful of mud and threw it at Sam just as he opened his mouth.

"Yuck that's disgusting ," Sam said after he spit the mud out and started trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Come on let's get a shower you can wash the mud out of my hair," Krystal said standing up and pulled Dean up out of the mud as Caleb came walking back out a icepack on his black eye that he had received from Krystal when they were having the mud fight. They came back out of the house twenty minutes later clean. Krystal had Caleb's keys with her. "Okay I'll drive Caleb's car back." She said giving him a wink as she walked to his car lightly letting her fingers graze over the body of the Impala. Which sent blood rushing south for Dean.

**Later that night**

"Hey guys were here and we brought the whiskey," Cassie yelled coming through the house Talon and Caleb following behind her.

"You and your whiskey girl tone it down this time we don't need you hugging the toilet bowl an hour after we start." Krystal said as she took the bottle from her best friend and set it on the kitchen cabinet and went in search of the shot glasses.

"I think dad put them in the cabinet above the sink the last time I look," Caleb said pulling a beer out of the refrigerator.

"Bingo found them," she said grabbing them and setting them on the table. "Everybody gather around were about to play never ever have I ever." she said grabbing a chair.

"Whatever happens at the table stays at the table got it?" Talon said setting the bottle of Jack Daniels in the middle of the table.

"Talon shut up and pour the damn drinks," Krystal said holding up her shot glass for him to fill.

"Okay girl why are you always impatient?" Talon asked pouring the whiskey into all of their shot glasses.

"Just one of my quality's Talon," she said as he finished filling the glasses by filling his.

"One of your many qualities that we all love about you," Caleb said grinning at his sister.

"Okay let's start the game," Krystal said picking up her shot glass. "Never ever have I ever made out in public," she said and everybody raised their shot glasses and downed the whiskey.

"Never ever have i ever kissed a girl," Caleb said raising his glass in a salute with Talon and Dean and caught a glance of Cassie and Krystal throwing their shots back.

Dean saw this and the shot glass dropped out of his hand as his jaw dropped. "What tha...," he said his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Okay my turn never ever have I ever stripped in public," Cassie said raising her shot glass as well as Krystal both grinning like idiots.

"Wait what," Dean said looking at his girlfriend as she downed the shot of whiskey.

"Junior year of high school, spirit week," Talon said. "Tweedledee and Tweedledum decided to piss off the principle by doing this bet that the senior girls had dared them to do at the pep rally. They got suspended for a week. Bobby and Micheal were pissed they got grounded for a month." He said.

"Hey we both got a hundred and fifty dollars out of the deal it." Krystal said a shit eating grin on her face. "Hey it's to quiet in her lets get some music turned on." Krystal said standing up and heading for the living room where the stereo system was and soon the room was filled with music.

"So what this game done and were starting a new one?" Caleb asked looking around at the rest as Krystal came back into the kitchen and walked over to Dean grabbing his arm.

"Come dance with me," she whispered in his ear while pulling him into the living room.

"First what am I going to be dancing to?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist as she picked up the stereo remote.

"Sweet Child of Mine," she said pushing the button and the song changed.

"What the hell this isn't Guns N ..." he was stopped when she pressed a finger to his lips then removed it to kiss him, tasting the whiskey on his lips.

"Shh. You'll like it. Just dance," she whispered in his ear as she threw the remote on the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck as a woman's voice came over the speakers.

_He's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything was  
as fresh as the bright  
blue sky  
Now and then when I see his face  
It takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_

_  
_Dean's eyes remained on Krystal as he danced to the music playing. Even though it was a song he knew that was being played differently, he couldn't help but give it a chance like the woman before him had told him to.

_  
Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine_

_  
_What was this girl doing to him? Instead of thinking on that question he began to fancy it up. Krystal squealing with glee as she was spun out and in, crashing into his chest.

_  
He's got eyes of the bluest skies  
And if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
His hair reminds me of a  
warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by_

_  
_"We've lost them they ain't joining in on anymore drinking games," Caleb said smiling at his sister and Dean this was the first time he had noticed that they seemed perfect for each other and they made each other happy.

_  
Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine_

_Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine_

_  
_He glanced to where Talon and Cassie were seated to find them fast asleep. Caleb's face fell as he came to the realization that he was the one who brought them here."Time to go home you two..." he said, walking over to them and nudging them with his foot. Talon and Cassie slowly got up and followed Caleb to the front door of the house, halting briefly to smile at the dancing couple. "Move it or lose it. I ain't got all night," Caleb called from outside. Talon huffed as Cassie rolled her eyes. Both walking to where their driver was waiting by a truck.

_  
Where do we go?  
Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?  
Sweet child o' mine_

This all went unnoticed to Dean and Krystal as their attention was on each other as they moved to the music. Krystal laid her head on Dean's shoulder and closed her eyes as she felt his arms tighten around her waist. "I love you Dean Winchester."

_**The next morning**_

Krystal woke up knowing somebody was standing outside her bedroom door. "Hey Krystal can you give me a ride to school?" Sam asked.

"Sure kiddo give me five minutes to get dressed okay," she said and he headed down the stairs. She carefully worked her way out from under Dean and went to her closet to grab some clothes. She quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt. She caught sight of her new motorcycle helmet in the corner and a thought came to her and she finished pulling on her boots and grabbed her helmet and her older one and headed down the stairs after she grabbed her wallet. "Hey Sammy you want to show up to your first day of school in style?" she asked him as she walked into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about Krystal?" Sam asked her as he grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl.

"Put this on and I'll take you to school," she said throwing him the older helmet because it was too small for her but it didn't look older. She headed outside to where her bike was and started up her black Yamaha YZF-R6. "Come on Sam let's go," she yelled pulling her helmet on as he came out putting his backpack then he looked nervously at the bike before he pulled the helmet on. He climbed on and scooted up wrapping his arms around Krystal's waist.

"Krystal I've never rode a motorcycle," Sam said as he held onto her waist.

"There's a first time for everything Sammy let's get you to school," she said disengaging the kickstand and revved the engine of the bike and left the driveway throwing gravel. She felt Sam tighten his hold around her waist. She smiled as she made her way to her old high school where Sam was going to attend.

She pulled up front of the school and everybody stopped and starred at her and Sam. "Why are they looking at us?" Sam asked as he looked around without taking his helmet off.

"You showed up in style," she said taking her helmet off and ran a hand through her hair. "Don't worry kiddo you'll do fine here," she said as he finally took the helmet off.

Suddenly Krystal was hit with a stab of pain to the lower right of her stomach causing her to gasp which then caused Sam to look at her. "You okay Krystal?" he asked her seeing the pain cross her face then quickly vanish.

"Yeah I just thought of something that I need to do today that's all," she said covering up her little lie. Sam went to hand her the helmet. "Hold on to that I'll pick you up when school lets out. Oh and we have a training session after school so be prepared," she said ruffling his shaggy hair. She then turned around putting her helmet back on and speed away from the school. Sam watched worried about her till he couldn't see her anymore so he turned around and headed for the building looking down because he knew everyone was staring at him.

"Hey dude who was that chick who dropped you off?" some guy asked him as he went by.

"My brothers girlfriend Krystal Singer," he said and suddenly the whispering started up again.

"Hey Sam I was wondering when you were going to get here," April said as she came running up to him. "So why didn't Dean bring you I saw that Krystal brought you on her bike?" April asked him as he walked toward the main office to get his locker assignment.

"They had a little drinking game going with Caleb, Your sister, and Talon last night and I guess he's sleeping off the effects of the Jack Daniels," he said as he finally got to the door and they went in together.

**Back at the house a few hours later:**

Krystal was working under the hood of her car when Dean came out of the house. She was struggling with the manifold when another pain shot through her right side. She dropped the wrench she had been using and grabbed the side of the car gasping. Dean saw this and quickly changed his walk to a run as he went to Krystal. She had just began to slide to the ground when he got there and caught her, moving the hair out of her pain filled face. "Krystal, what's wrong? What's happening?" he asked worriedly.

"Doctor, I need a doctor Dean." Krystal in fact didn't know what was going on so she couldn't tell him, that was the problem, the only thing she could do was tell him she needed medical help. They'd at least know what to do and how to handle something like this, whatever it was.

The hunter nodded and lifted her into a princess carry, hearing her scream out and gasp in pain at the movement. He apologized under his breath as he tried to delicately run around the house and to his car, placing her into the passenger seat and then climbing behind the wheel. Starting the engine, he floored it out of the dirt driveway and down the road towards town to the local hospital. He glanced over at Krystal who was curled up arms around her stomach. He picked up his cellphone and quickly dialed Sam's cell. "Hey Sam catch a ride with April when schools out I'm taking Krystal to the hospital," he said then hanging up before he got a answer from Sam. She looked over at Krystal seeing her in so much pain and he pressed down on the gas harder.

**Author's Note: Thought I'd leave you there to think about what's going to happen and as a reminder there's a poll in my profile if you would like to vote on what happens in the next chapter please visit it and push that little review button.**


	22. Back Down Memory Lane

**Hello there. Well, first of all this is Tori writing the author's note of Shane's awesome story she has let me help her out with when she is stuck or has no muse at the time. I know she loves every single one of you that reads and reviews her story because they bring such joy. This chapter was super long, and took some time that I helped her out and placed input into it, and also I am in there along with my older brother. Ha, ha, Shane rocks and honestly this story does too. We've been talking non-stop on messenger about the story and other things, and so this story is having a lot of work put into it for you readers and to accomplish Shane's thoughts and dreams of where she wants this to go.**

**Thanks for reading this story and please by all means, sit back and relax and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and neither does Tori.**

**Back Down Memory Lane**

Dean was sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room, waiting on news about Krystal. He heard footsteps coming down the hall causing him to look up seeing Cassie, Sam, and April coming towards him. "What are you guys doing here?" Dean asked.

"April called me and told me you told Sam that you were bringing Krystal to the hospital, what happened?" she asked as Dean started pacing the room.

"I don't know I had just come outside when she doubled over in pain," he said his hands clenched, "I wish somebody would tell me what's going on," He said running his hands through his hair.

"Have you called Bobby or Caleb yet and told them?" Sam asked as he laid a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"No I need to though," Dean said pulling out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts looking for the numbers he needed, he finally found Caleb's and dialed. "Hey Caleb you need to get to the hospital, I had to bring Krystal. I'll explain when you get here." he said before he got off the phone with Caleb. As he was putting his phone up Krystal's which was in his pocket started ringing and he pulled it out to answer it. "Hello," he said into the phone.

"Who the hell are you and why are you answering Krystal's phone?" the voice of a very angry female yelled back at him through the phone.

"I'm answering her cellphone because she's in the emergency room right now and who the hell are you to call and yell at me," Dean said back into the phone this chick was pissing her off.

"For your information punkass I'm her best friend," the girl said back, "And you never answered my questions who the hell are you?" the voice asked him a little calmer.

"I'm her boyfriend for your information the names Dean Winchester so now it's your turn who the hell are you?" He asked her.

"Well Winchester the names Tori Vickson." The girl said in a normal voice, "Which hospital is she at?" she asked worry in her voice.

"Memorial.." that was all he got out and the girl hung up on him. "That was strange and scary at the same time," He said closing the phone. "Hey Cassie you would happen to know someone by the name of Tori Vickson?" he asked Cassie.

"Boy that's one girl you don't need to piss off she's a firecracker when somebody lights it," Cassie said shaking her head at Dean's expression.

**Twenty minutes later:**

There was the sound of boots on the floor which caused Dean, Sam, Cassie, and April to look up seeing John, Caleb, Bobby, and a girl dressed in a black and red graffiti shirt with worn jeans that had holes in the knees and a pair of worn boots. "Any word on her?" Caleb asked as they reached them.

"Haven't seen the doctor since I got here with her." Dean said as he felt his dad put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Bobby I just walked out of the house and she was doubled over in pain." he said apologizing to Krystal's father.

"It's okay Dean it isn't your fault that my daughter is as stubborn as a mule," he said looking at John's eldest, "Sam, Dean I'd like you to meet Tori Vickson, her, Cassie, and Krystal grew up together." Bobby said introducing the girl.

Dean studied her, she had long brown hair nearly to her ass, and blue eyes, she was about the same height as Krystal and she looked like she had a attitude. "Yeah we've already spoken," Dean said flinching at the glare Tori gave him.

"Yeah," Tori said looking Dean up and down, smirking when she finished her observation. "I can see why Krystal would fall for you," she said just as a doctor came out.

"Dean Winchester your the one that brought Miss Singer in right?" he came up to Dean pulling off his gloves.

"Yes sir. What was wrong with her?" He asked the doctor as a nurse brought him a clipboard and he wrote something on it.

"She had appendicitis it's a good thing you got her here when you did, because when we cut her open to remove it, it was close to rupturing but we got to it and got it cut out before that could happen." the doctor said. "We have her on some pain relievers and a mild antibiotic to prevent infection. When she's released she should take it easy for a few weeks no strenuous activities." The doctor stated looking at Bobby "She'll be in recovery for about an hour but you can go see her but two at a time," the doctor told them. "Then when she's moved to a private room your welcomed to see her till visiting hours are over and only two are allowed to stay after visiting hours. I expect you want me to put you as one of the ones staying Bobby?" the doctor asked Bobby.

"Yes Joe put my name and Dean's down he'll most likely won't want to leave her," he said looking at the eldest of John's boys seeing the relief showing on his face.

"Okay that's everything for right now page the nurses station if you need anything. Oh and when she wakes up don't let her move around too much we don't need her pulling the staples." The doctor said shaking Bobby's hand. "Now if you follow me I'll take you to the room that's she's in for a little bit," the doctor said making his way down the hall and they all followed.

Dean went with Bobby inside the room when they got to the one Krystal was stationed in as Caleb and the others nodded and waited outside. Once he entered, he couldn't help but notice how vulnerable she was just laying there. A fragile person who had to go through one simple thing in life that didn't involve the supernatural and he smiled at that fact. At least she had a semblance of normal in her life.

He took a seat on the mattress right beside her, watching as she slept. Bobby remained standing with sorrowful eyes, yet they held a happiness that she was all right. God, if he only didn't get out of the house in time to get Krystal...Dean couldn't think about that. It was too hard to even think that she had to go through this. He opened his mouth to speak, only to get shut up as he heard arguing coming from hallway by the door. "What now?" he asked, getting up and walking over.

"You show up now two years after you disappear off the map what the hell do you want?" Caleb yells towering over her

"I want to see my friend! Oh, and let's not forget that you disappeared too Caleb. Or should I say...Leslie Singer." She fired back at pissed as hell

"Yeah I disappeared to go in search of your brother Marcus remember him he was your older brother?" Caleb asked her fire in his eyes.

"I know but you weren't the one who found him, you weren't the one who fought with him against a pack of werewolves, and you weren't the one watching him get torn to shreds by them." Tori yelled back at him unshed tears shining in her eyes. "And you weren't the one that had to put a bullet in his heart and burn his body," She yelled at him her fists clenched at her sides.

She rared back to hit Caleb when Dean shoved her up against the wall. "Hey! No throwing punches here, we are in a hospital. We are here for Krystal!" he said before letting her go.

"Don't you dare touch me again, or I swear next time you'll be missing a few things down under Winchester."

"Tori..." Caleb began.

"Is that a threat?" Dean asked.

"Obviously it is otherwise you wouldn't have registered it," she spoke.

"Again may I remind you two that we are here for my sister?" Caleb tried.

"Whatever..." Dean said, not about to get into an all out fight with the chick that was Krystal's friend.

"Can I see her now?" Tori asked, stepping forwards.

"Later. Bobby and I just got inside. You can see her in a few with Caleb soon." Tori huffed in annoyance, she hated being told what to do.

Later that day around 10 pm

Bobby leaned back in the chair he had occupied most of the evening. Dean was asleep in his chair his head resting on the bed close to Krystal's right arm his back was to the door as he slept. Krystal was in a deep sleep due to the pain meds being pumped into her system. She looked so vulnerable right now it was hard to believe that something like appendicitis could knock her down so hard, hell she knew how to kill a werewolf when she was eight. He smiled as he thought back to when she was younger.

{_Flashback 18 years ago}_

_Bobby was walking up and down the hall holding a two year old Krystal as she coughed and cried. She had a chest infection that was giving her hell. "Hush baby girl," he whispered to her rubbing her back trying to ease the coughing._

_"Dad is she any better?" ten year old Caleb asked from the door to his bedroom he was rubbing his sleep filled eyes the only main concern than sleep was his baby sister._

_"I don't know can you go get the thermometer out of the bathroom for me?" He asked his oldest._

_"Sure Dad," he said disappearing into the bathroom and quickly came back out with the thermometer handing it to him._

_Bobby took the device from his eldest and whispered to his daughter to open her mouth and lift her tongue a bit. He placed the thermometer underneath and waited as the temperature rose over the normal 98.7, causing him to worry as it stopped and beeped at 103 degrees. "Caleb, go start the car," he said, pulling out the keys from his jeans pocket as he rushed to Krystal's room to gather a few things that he knew she'd need._

_He didn't know what was wrong with her, but he did know that he needed to get her to a hospital right away so then whatever it was could be treated._

_{End Flashback}_

"You were always in and out of the hospital," Bobby said standing up walking over to the bed and brushed the bangs off Krystal's forehead. "You'll always be my little girl," he said before kissing her forehead.

Meanwhile in the waiting room

Caleb stretched in the chair he was in he wasn't leaving for the night he planned to let his dad take a break and he'd sitting in with his little sister and Dean. "Here," Tori said handing Caleb a cup of coffee as she sat down in the chair beside him as he took a sip of the dark liquid.

"Thank's. You know you haven't changed that much since you left." Caleb said looking at her

"Changed? Oh, I think I've changed plenty Caleb." She told him taking a sip of her coffee,"You just haven't been around to see that I have."

"True I remember the first time we discovered you had a attitude you were seven," he said as the memory came to him.

_{Flashback}_

_"Come on Caleb why haven't we started yet," seven year old Krystal glared up at her older brother who towered over her at the age of fifteen._

_"Because Runt your the one that took so long getting out here, And by the way how did I get stuck babysitting all three of you midgets," he said looking at his sister, Cassie, and Tori._

_"Dude, you aren't the only one who was forced to babysit them. You dragged me into it. I was blissfully on my way to catching up on sleep when you said you wanted to do some shooting practice. Well, I've got something to say about that, shooting practice my ass!" Marcus said, scoffing and raising his hand that was holding the weapon to cock the gun._

_"Just, teach them how to aim, shoot at the target, and to not miss," Caleb said pleading._

_"Oh, and don't forget to not to shoot us in the ass," Marcus added._

_"Come on Marcus, we aren't that bad a shot," Tori said, taking the gun out of his hand and aiming it at one of the can's on the fence perfectly before pulling the trigger. The can went flying as she grinned, giving the gun to Krystal to try. Krystal smirked as she went and aimed at something moving in the distance of the yard. Perfect target. She gripped the gun, closed one eye and pulled the trigger. There was a thud in the spot of grass she had just fired into and she walked towards it, shifting the grass a little to show that she had shot a hare. _

_"Damn, better shot than me Krystal," Tori commented in awe._

_"Yeah, and that is why I prefer to not be shot in the ass," Marcus said. "And remind me not to piss of your sister Caleb," Marcus said as she threw the hare down at their feet_

_"Think I haven't figured that out yet an the same goes for your sister as well," Caleb said looking at the two girls._

_{End Flashback}_

"Yeah those were the days. The only worries I had were the monster in the closet, under my bed, the easter bunny, Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy. Come to think my childhood was crappy as hell thanks to that stuff." Tori said then smiled, "Though it was funny when I popped that tooth stealing bitch."

Caleb let out a snort, "Too bad that tooth stealing bitch was my dad," he said shaking his head.

Then Tori smiled, "he sure knows how to take a right hook and tackle," a shit eating grin on her face. "Hey I'll be back just need to get up and walk around can't stand staying in one spot too long." she said standing up and started heading down the hall.

"Yeah...I know...same old Tori" she heard him mutter before exiting the waiting she walled down the hallways and a painting at the far end of the hall caught her attention it was a painting of of a paint horse. She smiled as she remembered something from her early teens.

_{Flashback}_

_She was scared to death. The thing before her was tall, very tall, and had four legs with eyes looking straight at her.. How was she supposed to do this? Krystal said that it was really easy, that riding a horse was like taking your first step as a baby; almost as easy as breathing. "Hell no," Tori muttered, shaking her head. Her friend was wrong._

_"You okay there, Vickson?" Caleb asked, coming up from behind where she stood and she jumped._

_"Damn it Caleb, don't do that!"_

_"Whoa, should I be breaking out the bar of soap?"_

_Tori opened her mouth in amazement; he was actually threatening to wash her mouth out. It wasn't like Krystal wasn't doing something that her dad would call her out on. Like for instance starting to smoke and swear. Then again, Tori kind of did that too…she drank more than she did take a drag of rolled up leaves. Yeah, it was never her thing. "You could try, but you wouldn't succeed Leslie."_

_"I told you to not call me that."_

_"What're you going to do about it? Not like you're my father."_

_"May not be, but I'm just as scary."_

_"In your own mind Leslie. In your own damn mind." The thirteen-year-old girl grinned as she watched him. It was recently that she had developed the crush on him, frankly it wasn't her fault…with her already acting ages older, he was plenty sexy and she wanted to call Caleb her first kiss. Sometimes she wondered why she had to be born years apart from the guy, and he still never knew of the cattle prod accident with his girlfriend was her doing. Oh yeah, she was protective of the one she liked. Even though he was her first._

_"__So, Caleb, are you going to teach me how to ride this tower or what?"_

_"Bert shouldn't give you much trouble Tori. How about this, I'll ride him with you.. You just hold the saddle in front while I hold the reigns," he offered, holding out his hand to her where he now stood next to the horse.. Tori took a cautious step forward—anything to be with Caleb—but stopped and screamed, eyes squeezing shut as Krystal rode mere inches away from where she was and brushed her head slightly._

_"Krystal!" she yelled, infuriated._

_"Yes Tori?" Krystal asked, turning the horse around so then she saw her friend's face._

_"You are so dead."_

_"Not my fault that you are scared of these wonderful creatures. Isn't that right Rebel?"_

_Krystal patted her paint mustang with a loving smile, before climbing off and handing the reigns over to her brother as she headed to Tori. Stopping just short of the fuming girl, she couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew her friend wasn't fond of horses, spiders, clowns, or heights, and it was not her way of stooping to that low of hit. Horses were part of the fear, and the height situation was in there too._

_"I'm sorry," Krystal apologized, seeing Tori's mood calm down._

_"It's okay. Listen, how about you teach me how to ride. For some reason, I just don't trust your brother being behind the wheel with your course of action that you took just now."_

_"They are called reigns, not a wheel."_

_"So what? They have the same function. Move the object in any direction wanted."_

_The two laughed, linking arms as they walked to where Bert and Rebel were waiting to be mounted._

_{End Flashback}_

She sighed, those were good times and there was one thing she promised from that experience and that was to never get on a horse ever again. They may be beautiful animals, but she preferred feeding them to riding on them and for that Krystal and Caleb had their fun. Tori averted her gaze from the image and began to walk back to the waiting room where Caleb was, only to stop. Maybe she could still have a few more moments to herself. Swiveling around she headed to the child ward where she just might be able to keep some lonely kid company.

On the other side of the waiting room

Cassie stood leaning against the wall, Sam and April were curled up asleep in their chairs in the room. She smiled as she remembered her and Krystal close to that age.

_{Flashback}_

_"I thought Caleb said there was two werewolves, I've counted five," sixteen year old Cassie said from where she was hiding behind a tree she saw Krystal to her right._

_"Haven't you learned not to trust my brother when he says maybe?" Krystal asked glancing over at Cassie as she checked the clip in her gun. "How many you got still?" She asked as she reloaded the sawed off double barrel shotgun._

_"A full clip and half of another," Cassie said checking her clips as well._

_"This isn't time for gossip girls look alive," twenty four year old Caleb said jumping down from the boulder he was on._

_"You could have told us there might have been more of the damn mutts," Krystal hissed at him right before they heard a low growl. "Why is that never a good sound to hear," she said looking at her brother seeing that his attention was on something behind her. She nodded at Caleb before she rolled firing at the werewolf that was behind her dropping it to the ground with a silver bullet to the heart. "Two down three to go let's get to it," she said standing up dusting off her jeans. _

_"Yeah and would it have prepared us anymore," Tori said reloading her shotgun as she walked up._

_"It wouldn't have prepared us for catching Caleb with his pants down earlier," Krystal winched as a shiver went down her spine. "That's a scarring picture," She said faking a gag._

_"I happen to like that ass," Tori said giving Caleb a wink._

_"And that's why you were there," Cassie said, "In the future keep your romance behind a closed door," She said rechecking her gun."actually make it six feet under if Marcus finds out his best friend's doing the horizontal tango with his little sister." Cassie said and Tori glared at her._

_"You say a word to my father or brother and I'll put a few loads of buckshot in your ass." Tori said as another low growl was heard_

_"Sounds like there needs to be something else loaded with bullets," Krystal commented, searching the area with her gun and eyes like a pro. Suddenly, instead of another animal sound, came a little tune to her ears._

_"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware..." Tori sang, causing all eyes on her as she sang Lion King. She stopped and immediately took in all the stares. "What? Oh come on, seemed like the song fit at the time. And Lion King is the only thing going through my head right now. It's helping me hunt."_

_"Uh-huh. Yeah," Cassie said._

_"Just keep your eyes trained on anything that moves," Krystal snapped, returning her attention back to the woods around. Suddenly a shot was fired and they turned to look for it, finding that Caleb is missing. Krystal curses under her breath, running in the direction of the shot from her brothers gun. Upon entering the clearing it came from followed shortly after by the other two, she saw Caleb wrestling with the werewolf, it's teeth gnashing at him as saliva dripped down on his face. His weapon was nowhere in sight in his grip, and that worried Krystal. Raising her own gun, she aimed and almost pulled the trigger had she not been tackled to the ground by a fury fore legged creature._

_"Krystal!" Caleb shouted._

_Krystal let out a yell of pain as heat rushed throughout her leg, creeping into her bones to the marrow, a form of lightning struck her knee and Krystal knew that she had done something seriously wrong. Her hands clawed for the gun that had fallen from her hand when she hit the ground. She finally touched cool metal grabbing it and pulled it up pointing it right between the werewolf's eyes. Hot saliva landed on her chest as the beast was froze staring down the barrel of the Desert Eagle. Krystal bit her lip as the pain radiated from her knee and pulled the trigger. The impact of the bullet knocked the beast off of her and it crumbled to the ground. _

_{End Flashback} _

Cassie shook her head making the memory vanish she remember how much pain that injury had put Krystal in, her best friend had had three surgeries to repair the damage and spent nearly a year in a brace. She hated thinking of her in pain and knew of her fear of hospital's it had took both Tori and Caleb's threats to get her to go get her knee checked out. They had all spent plenty of time in the hospital.

Back in the room

Dean saw Caleb at the door to the room watching Krystal. "Hey why don't you come sit with her a little bit I need to get up and stretch my legs and grab a cup of coffee." Dean said looking at his friend.

"Sure Winchester," Caleb said coming into the room as Dean stood up letting his spine crack from sitting in the chair so long.

When he left the room, giving a glance back to find that she was in good hands. Of course she was in good hands, it was her brother, what was Dean thinking that she wasn't? He didn't know anymore. He just wished that she'd wake up already. Sighing, he made his way over to where Cassie was sitting watching over April and Sam.

April and Sam did look as if they were about ready to go lights out soon, and sleeping on the hospital plastic chairs wasn't a comfortable or suitable option. She nodded in answer and stood, walking a few steps to give him a hug and a reassuring pat on the back."Take good care of her Winchester. Call me if anything happens," she whispered, pulling away and going back to the kids, ushering towards the hospital doors.

Dean watched them, he didn't know how long after either until they were gone, but he figured it was long enough. Thing is he lied to Caleb; he wasn't going to get coffee. Right now he didn't want to consume anything until Krystal was awake and smiling at him, but he knew that was irrational thinking. He'd have to eat and drink. Bobby would make him if he didn't. Slowly, he made his way back to her room, stopping one he got there to find the door shut and Caleb no longer in there. In his place was Bobby.

Intently, he examined the scene through the window, noticing the old hunter gripping his daughter's hand with silent tears running down his cheeks.

"Don't worry Bobby, she'll wake up. It's just an appendectomy. Even if it wasn't, she's strong enough to break out of it," he muttered in the hallway, knowing no one could hear him. It was then he began to think of the first time he met Krystal, the strong individual that if he didn't know her right now, he wouldn't know if she would wake up. The memories flooded and surrounded him like a warm blanket, making him close his eyes to drown in it.

_{Flashback}_

_"Don't worry dad I'll find out how much of a sweet talker he is." Krystal said giving him a wink as her father and his left the room._

_"How come I've never met you?" Dean asked her sitting up a little in the bed. _

_"I've been going on hunts and stuff since I was really young," Krystal said. "I killed my first werewolf when I was eight," she said and his jaw dropped._

_Dean couldn't believe she was that young when she got her first hunt. He didn't get his until he was in his teens, and that was saying something. Whatever Bobby was doing to raise this chick, it was most definitely working and keeping her alive."So that's where he has been hiding you all those years. Damn, if I'd have known earlier, I think I would've told my dad to drop me off here all the time," he commented. Never did he give up the chance to flirt with a beautiful girl, even when he was injured and running on pain medicine that was no doubt clouding judgment and a little something down under._

_For once he was thinking with his upstairs brain with Krystal and not his downstairs. He figured that might be a good thing."Listen, you need to rest Dean, and I know that you would just love to keep talking and stay the whole night awake with me, but you are not in the shape to do so," she pointed out, lightly touching his chest where she knew the patched up scratch marks were. Hissing Dean grabbed her arm and rolled them both so then he was on top."Darlin' I may be irresistible to the touch, but please…for god's sake…do not touch."_

_Krystal grinned and nodded, knowing that it was a sensitive area for any kind of contact from the possessed dog that got him. As he got off of her and settled down next to her, she turned to face him while he closed his eyes, breathing slowly. She knew that pace of breathing no matter what, and she also knew that Dean may be conscious of her presence there, but he was fast asleep. A lot of movement made the weak tired. She had her own experiences to know that._

_"Hey Dean?" she asked, hating that she was waking him up when she told him he needed to rest._

_"Yeah?" he slurred, his eyes remained closed._

_"If you were stranded on an island, what three objects would you bring?" Krystal bit her lip innocently as his eyelids fluttered open and he stared at her with a chuckle._

_"Well, putting it that way…I'd have to say my car, a gun that is loaded wealthily, and my little brother for good company."_

_"But what would you do for food?"_

_"Speaking as if there is nothing on the island for food, shoot anything that can be digested in the water, cook it, or if desperate resort to cannibalism."_

_"You wouldn't," she said with a smile creeping on her face._

_"Question for you though," he paused, turning to her on the bed, "What would you bring?"_

_She had to think about this. If she could bring any three items, what would they be?"For starters, I wouldn't bring a person with me, because if I did have to kill them and feast upon them in the end, I don't think I could do that. No, I'd bring a cooler fully equipped with stuff for sandwiches and stuff that can last for years on end so I won't ever starve. The second item I would bring, would be my two blades, and the third would be a boat with oars to help be get off the damn island in the first place," she answered. Technically, she had a lot of time in her life after hunts to think about this kind of thing, and in all honesty, she thought she had a good list of things to bring._

_"Okay Different question. How many people, meaning ones of the female gender, have you dated, kissed, or slept with?" she asked. She watched as his eyes bulged and then sunk back into his skull. _

_The question had gotten him good."Too many to count."_

_"I'd say same here, but some things are better left confidential. I don't know about you, but I'm not that quick to let anyone know my numbers." He quirked an eyebrow and that and shook his head with a grin. Yes, Dean could comment on that, but he decided the better of it. Instead, he began to tell her of his childhood._

_This was something completely off character for him, but since she was a hunter and only the daughter of the great Bobby, he felt that it wasn't a dire thing if he did. Both of them switched off now and then to elaborate the past, and growing up, which was refreshing and Dean couldn't help but liking the girl. There was something about her that was different than all the others, besides the fact that she was a hunter like him. Once he was done finishing up the last of the important details, he glanced to meet her eyes for her to comment since she was done as well before him. He found that she was fast asleep, and curled up with her knees to her torso, and her hands nestled beneath her chin."I guess, it's lights out," he muttered, shifting to a more comfortable position and drifting off as well._

_{End Flashback}_

He shook hisself out of the daze seeing that Bobby had dozed off. He quietly opened the door and walked into the room sitting down in the chair close to the window and looked out at the star filled sky. "You know thinking's not a good thing to do when you look dead on your feet," came a voice he wanted to hear, he looked at the bed and saw Krystal looking at him with half lidded eyes and a slight smile on her face.

"Hey baby it's good to see you awake," Dean said getting up from the chair and going over to the bed. "You've had all of us worried about you." he said brushing his hand through her bangs.

"You mean big bad Dean was worried about me," she said joking with him, just as Bobby started stirring. Krystal glanced over at her father, "Hey Daddie," she said before yawning due to the medicine.

"Krystal," Bobby said a smile coming to his face as he stood up and leaned over hugging her. "God am I glad to see you awake," he said tears shown in his eyes. "Please don't do that ever again." he said kissing the top of her head.

"Okay Dad, I promise the next time I feel any pain, I won't do anything ever again." The words caused Bobby to give her a stern look, before shaking his head and kissing her forehead again. He was glad that she was awake.

"Hey I'm going to tell the others in the waiting room that you awake," Dean said placing a kiss on her cheek right before he left the room.

The sound of booted footsteps came to the three hunters ears, and the first one up to be expected should've been Caleb, however, it was Tori. She stalked up to Dean with her coffee in hand and stared dead at him. "How is she?"

"Awake," he replied with a smile creeping on his face.

"What?" Caleb, John and Tori said in unison.

"Yeah, blinking and speaking."

Tori shoved the cup of coffee into Dean's hands and rushed past him to Krystal's room to find her sitting up and smiling at her dad. "Krystal," she said, running to her and embracing her in a hug.

"Uh! Tori!" Krystal said in shock, feeling the air being squeezed out of her by her friend

"You are awake!"

"Yes, yes, and I'd like to be able to breathe too."

"Oh sorry," Tori said, pulling away apologetically.

"Where the hell have you been for the past two years?" Krystal asked her best friend as she saw John and her brother walk into the room with Dean.

"Been on an adventure to Candy Mountain Krystal," Tori joked. Seeing that no one was taking it, she thought to clear it up and explain with a few simple words. "Okay fine," she paused, "I've been looking for my brother Marcus."

"And did you?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah. Dead, bloody, and torn. How's that for finding someone that you have known your whole damn life." Tori sighed, "Listen, I don't want to talk about this. You are better and awake. That's what matters now. By the way, when do you get out of this place? It's giving me the creeps being in here even if I am not 'In here, in here."

"Don't know, did anyone tell the doctor I am out of the land of nod?" Krystal asked, looking at Dean.

"Not yet, but I will," Dean said.

"Actually Dean, I'll do it," John offered, patting him on the shoulder and leaving the room.

Dean looked at his father's back something was up and he didn't like what his gut feeling was telling him, "I'll be back in a second," he said before quickly leaving the room. "What's going on dad," Dean said grabbing Johns arm stopping him, "Your never like I'll do it for you you taught us to do stuff on our own. So somethings up and your going to tell me what it is," he said crossing his arms glaring at him.

"Just letting you spend time with her we're going to be leaving for a hunt soon so..." John didn't get to finish.

"There's no way in hell I'm going on a hunt until she's able to go," Dean said staring down his father. "And there's no way your going to make me go."

"She's in good hands with her father, we can't just stay in one spot for a long time Dean. We have to keep moving," John replied.

"What? To find the thing that killed mom? We are not even close to finding it. Nearly impossible at this point."

"This is for your mother. If we don't move now, we will never find that demon and we will never be able to end this thing!"

"As far as I'm concerned, I am not leaving Krystal behind."

"She isn't coming along."

"Why not? She's a hunter too!"

"That's the thing Dean, she is a hunter. She."

"What, now are you against women?"

"No. She's Bobby's daughter, whatever happens to her is on my hands. Your mothers death already is, I don't need another person."

"But this thing killed Bobby's wife Krystal and Caleb's mother don't you think she deserves to get her revenge. I knew mom for four years. She knew her mother for one and barely knows anything about her." Dean yelled.

"Enough! I don't want to talk about this. No matter what, after Krystal gets that doctor I am getting, we are leaving. Say your goodbyes and we'll go pick up Sam from Bobby's."

"No," Dean paused, watching as his father was walking off and halted at his one word. "I'm not going, neither is Sam."

"What?"

"We want to stay."

"Well, you aren't."

"I don't care what you say right now, but nothing will change the fact that me and Sam aren't leaving. I have your number in my phone. I'll call you if I get lonely," Dean spat, turning around and heading back towards Krystal's room. John's jaw clenched as he looked over and kicked a plastic chair in the hallway of the hospital. Thankfully no one was down there to see it.

"Dean Winchester you have ten seconds to reconsider what you just said," John threatened he was pissed now.

"He saw Dean stop then turn around stalking back towards him. "Reconsider what dad. I've found a girl that I have things in common with and Don't have to keep what we do a secret from, a girl that is tough as nails and don't take no shit. A girl that is still caring and loving, a girl that is probably a better shot than me." Dean said standing toe to toe with John.

"You two separate now before I consider loading buckshot in both of your ass's," Bobby said glaring at the two Winchesters. "Tori take Dean back into the room with Krystal and Caleb. I need to have a talk with John." he said.

Tori nodded her head, and grabbed Dean's arm, tugging him forcefully back as he was fighting to stay there and continue on with the fight with his father. Once she was able to get him back into the other room, it was then that Bobby began to speak and instead of biting his head off he started a calm approach to the situation.

"Listen John Dean's nineteen he deserves to live his own life, do his own thing. But since the first time I ever met him he's always been the good little soldier. This is the first time I've ever heard him have a disagreement with you. Don't you think your son needs a break?" Bobby asked him.

"Autumn Break is coming up next week and they usually give the kids a week off from school. I've got some land about thirty minutes away it's got a ranch house on it, two pond one for swimming and one for fishing, barn, corrals, horses, four wheelers, and dirt bikes, I usually take the kids out there for holidays, breaks and stuff to get away from hunting for them to have a break and heal from injuries. Friday when they get out of school we'll head down there let the kids run loose and relax plus Saturday's Krystal's birthday. And while the kids have fun me and you can do some fishing."Bobby suggested to John

"I can't Bobby," John said running his hand down his face. "I have to search for the team I've already took enough time off." He said looking at his friend.

"John Winchester get that stick out of your ass and relax. Mary would want you to have some time to yourself and when was the last time you spent time with Dean and Sam without discussing a hunt or on a hunt?" Bobby asked the ex marine. The elder Winchester opened his mouth to reply only to get cut off by Bobby. "Exactly. That's what I thought. Now, come to the ranch house. Catch some cod, trout, or whatever, and have a good time."

How could John say no to Bobby? He can't, because Bobby would just make him do it anyways. So he nodded in silent agreement that he would come.

"Good. And please go get that doctor. I want to know when we can leave," Bobby said, turning around and leaving John in the hallway. He walked into the room seeing all the kids talking. "You guys up for going to the ranch house friday?" he asked as saw the smile form on his son and daughter's faces.

"Oh great I get to see Bert again," Tori said putting her head in her hands.

Caleb grinned and chuckled, "Actually, Bert passed away last year Tori."

"YAY!" Tori exclaimed cheerily.

"Now the only other horse you can ride is Herman." Krystal said giggling.

"NO!" Tori whined.

"Who are Bert and Herman?" Dean asked looking around at them.

"Bert was our old palomino that we taught Tori to ride on, but now his brother Herman will take his place. There's Apache which is my buckskin gelding, then Rebel, Krystal's paint mustang stallion, Dude who is also a paint gelding, Little Bit our sorrel mare that Cassie usually rides and Ranger our goofball appaloosa gelding." Caleb said and watched Dean's jaw drop.

"I'm going to have to learn to ride one...aren't I...?" Dean asked sounding disgruntled

**Author's Note: I had fun writing this chapter with Tori and the next is going to be even better Thanks for all the help Tori. Is Dean going to learn to ride and how are Tori and Caleb going to get along. Plus what is Dean going to get Krystal for her birthday. Stay tuned, Review, and you'll find out in the next Chapter. **

**~Pheonix07~**


	23. Reach Out

**Disclaimer: This chapter was fun to write and thanks to Tori for being there when my Muse disappeared we came up with some pretty cool stuff. Though heads up the next chapter is going to fast forward a few years and the drama's going to hit the fan.**

**Author's note: I don't own Supernatural and I don't own the songs the rights belong to the singers of them.**

**Reach out**

"Come on guys lets hit the road so we can get to the cabin," Krystal yelled up the stairs, "Move it or lose it boy's," she finished before she heard footsteps at the top of the stairs. She looked up seeing Caleb, Dean, and Sam coming down.

"Wow," Dean said when he saw how she was dressed. She was dressed in cutoff denim shorts, cowboy boots, and a gray Guns N Roses baby T. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail.

"Take a picture Winchester it will last longer," Tori said coming into the room throwing her right arm around Krystal's neck. "Girl your riding with me, the boys can deal with John and Bobby," she said. "Plus we can party hard tonight," she said holding up a bottle of unopened Jack Daniels.

"Where the hell did you get that girl?" Krystal said looking sideways at her best friend.

"I got my ways," she said winking at Caleb. "Besides I can't party without one of my best guys." She said with a shit-eating grin on her face. "Come on let's hit the road," Tori said skipping out of the room and out the front door.

"Caleb you're dealing with her when she's puking," Krystal said to Caleb as he stuck his tongue out of her.

"Sure brat," Caleb said pushing a black cowboy hat on her head. "Remember what you have to do when we get there," Caleb said throwing his bag over his shoulder as he headed outside after Tori.

"What is he talking about when we get there?" Dean asked her as Sam went outside as well leaving them alone at the bottom of the stairs.

"I have to get Rebel out and exercise him before we go riding I usually do it on the day we get there so he gets calmed down where I can ride him," she said adjusting the hat and picked up her bag. "Come on let's go my dad and yours are waiting outside ready for us to leave." She said heading outside into the sunlight.

"Lets rock and roll," Tori said leaning against the hood of her cherry red 79 Trans Am with the T top to boot. "Get a move on it so we can beat the guys there," She said going around to the driver's side door and climbed in cranking up the car letting the engine rev.

"See you at the Ranch house." Krystal said giving Dean a kiss before running to the Trans Am and climbing into the passenger seat.

"How about some music there?" Cassie asked, leaning in to the front from the backseat where her and April were seated, and she pressed the dial to the radio.

Music immediately blasted from the speakers, and she scrunched up her face as she kept moving to other stations before finally settling. Tori had pulled the car onto the main road with the boy's car following after, and Krystal glanced into the side view mirror to grin widely as she saw Dean speed up. This road was always deserted.

_Let's go. So bring your passport, girl._

_I'm trying to show you the world._

_I know your ex did you bad, but I'm your new perfect man._

_Dignity where you stand. With just a touch of my hand._

_I'm trying to show you my plan._

_You got me, girl. I'm a fan._

Krystal grinned and looked over at Tori as they recognized the song that they knew by heart. The guys voice got the beat starting to go through their body. Tori glanced in her rearview mirror seeing the impala right behind bit her bottom lip and gave a seductive peek at Dean, standing up in the moving vehicle and dancing just as the Hilary Duff's lyrics kicked in and they all sang along.

_From the minute that you walked right through the door,_

_Thoughts were racing in my mind,_

_Time to explore._

_I tell my friends that I just gotta have him._

_But don't look now, 'cuz I see you staring at him._

_Tunnel vision had him locked on in my sight._

_On a mission for position by the end of the night._

_It's like a prey playing games with the hunter_

_Nowhere to run, boy, time to surrender._

_And all I need is to feel you._

_All I want is to feel you._

_Reach Out and touch me_

_Before I go insane._

_Reach out and touch me_

_Boy don't you make me wait._

_I'm a dime and you're so on the money._

_Reach Out and touch me._

_And all I need is to feel you._

_Like a prayer, your touch can take me there._

_In my mind, you and me, in a secret affair._

_Oh, boy you're killing me and you don't even know it._

_Tried to hold back, but I can't control it._

_So I'm stepping to ya._

_Skip the 'How ya doin'?"_

_Grab your hand, pull you closer to me, yea._

_Out the door we're slipping._

_Then we start to kissing._

_Boy you're invited to my fanta-tasy._

_And all I need is to feel you._

_All I want is to feel you._

_Reach Out and touch me_

_Before I go insane._

_Reach out and touch me_

_Boy don't you make me wait._

_I'm a dime and you're so on the money._

_Reach Out and touch me._

_And all I need is to feel you._

_Reach out and touch me_

_Yea, you already know. It's Prophet, baby._

_Let's Go!_

_I'm here to play with fire._

_Your body's my desire._

_The time to flirt across the room doesn't expire._

_'Cuz you a superstar. Get in my supercar._

_The paparazzi watchin' us the tube is on._

_I know I took it far, but look how good you are._

_And look how good you look._

_One touch, I'm supercharged._

_Baby, can't you see how you're affecting me?_

_Baby, sensual, physical fantasy._

_Maybe fate brought the two of us close and now,_

_Don't you wanna_

_Don't you wanna_

_Don't you wanna_

_Don't you wanna_

_Reach Out and Touch Me?_

_Reach Out and touch me_

_Before I go insane._

_Reach out and touch me_

_Boy don't you make me wait._

_I'm a dime and you're so on the money._

_Reach Out and touch me._

_Reach Out and Touch Me._

_Reach Out and Touch Me._

_Reach Out and Touch Me. _

"If only I could right now," Dean was mesmerized by their actions and by the looks of it Caleb was too. The hunter could feel his pants tighten just slightly and it was almost becoming painful. Who knew that one could move that way in a car to a song like that?

Caleb sat there, eyes glued to Tori as she drove and moved at the same time, but then he saw his sister and moved back to Tori, not liking seeing his own flesh and blood do those sort of things."God it should be illegal," he muttered under his breath.

Sam wasn't too overwhelmed of the fact that his dad was preventing him from seeing something that he didn't even know he was being shielded from. He was so in the blue that he hated it. "Dad! I want to see!" he whined, trying to pry his father's hands away and not succeeding. John stared in horror and then avoided the sight as he stared straight ahead at the asphalt. There were some things that he just didn't need to witness in his life. Bobby...Bobby was really unhappy, his daughter was dancing like she should be on a strippers pole and seeing that Tori was behind the wheel and doing practically the same thing along with Cassie in the back seat and in front of a younger being was just over the top for him. He didn't raise his daughter this way, and he began to question himself mentally as to how the hell Krystal learned all those provocative actions.

"Boy get your eyes off the girls and onto the road before I knock you upside the head you idjit," It was then that he heard Bobby's voice, making him revert his eyes back to the road every now and then to stay on track and not crash, his attention always returning to the scene on his left.

**The Ranch House**

Bobby slammed the door of the impala as he made his way over to Tori's car where Krystal was getting her bag out."Girl, if your mother saw you doing this..." he began.

"My mother? She isn't here!" Krystal yelled her eyes flashing.

"Well I am. I don't want you dancing like that, especially in front of Dean." Bobby yelled at her.

"I'm 19, I can do what I want Dad." Krystal said standing toe to toe with her father, "Besides dad he's my boyfriend," she said to him.

"You are still my daughter!" He said anger showing on his face, Krystal was so stubborn.

"Can't we all just have a good time Bobby? I mean, jeez what's the big deal. We were just having fun," Tori said, taking a drink from the Jack Daniels bottle, only to have it ripped out of her hands from Bobby.

"Don't even get me started on your father and what he'd do if he were here," he growled, stalking back to the Impala to get his luggage, still holding the alcohol in hand.

"Looks like my best man is gone," Tori said, her face sad.

Caleb came over to Tori's car and grabbed her duffel, helping her with her load and that seemed to surprise her. It was all going according to his plan though. After seeing her move the way she did in the car ride, damn he wasn't sure he could contain himself any longer. He just needed to get them away from the rest of the gang.

"Not completely Tori. You still have me," he grinned as she shut the trunk, and walked to the front door with him in tow.

"Find your rooms. Sharing will be done in this house so pick your roommate wisely kids," Bobby spoke.

"Always do Bobby. Listen, Krystal, I'll be fine staying with Cassie. You and Dean share why don't ya?" Tori suggested, going up the stairs already while she stared down at everyone except for Caleb who was following her up.

"Actually, I'm sleeping in the same room with April and Sammy," Cassie said apologetically.

"That means..." Tori halted on the stairs, glancing behind her to find a smiling Caleb, "Fucking kill me."

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad," Caleb stated.

They got down to the end of the hall and found Caleb's old bedroom he had when he was younger, and entered. He watched intently as Tori set down her other bag and took in the room, akimbo. Caleb dropped all means of his luggage and one of the girl's before him, not able to withstand the urge any longer. It'd been years since he'd seen her, and being around her and seeing her dance like that made him want to jump her bones. Before Tori knew it she was spun around and pushed up against the nearest wall with a release of air from her lungs. Caleb's lips were on hers in an instant and her brows raised at the action, arms moving to his biceps and gripping them with the need for him to be closer and then it clicked.

She pushed him off her and wiped her mouth. What was she doing? They were no longer together anymore, not after she left to find her brother, and she was pretty sure that he moved on, because she did.

"Sorry Caleb. I can't," Tori said, stalking past him and into the empty hallway.

Her retreating footsteps echoing to his ears as she went down the stair.

**Downstairs:**

"Okay what's the first thing to do start off this vacation?" Krystal asked as Tori walked back down the stairs from Caleb's room.

"I have no idea, all I want to do is catch up on some sleep," Tori said as heading for the living room.

"For once I think she has a very good idea," Krystal said heading up the stairs with Dean right behind her as they headed for Krystal's bedroom. She opened the door and threw her bag in onto the bed before falling backwards on it.

"You know that stunt you were pulling in the car, Makes me want to feel you." Dean said closing the door and locking it. He dropped his bag and stalked towards her. "And what was that one line, ' It's like a prey playing games with the hunter." He said crawling on the bed. "Question is who's the prey and who's the hunter," he said before leaning down and kissing her.

"What do you think," she said placing her hand on the back of the neck and pulled him down to her. "Your the prey," she whispered in his ear which caused him to let out a growl.

He leaned down to her neck nipping down to her collarbone. His hands running up under her shirt thumbs lightly grazing over her nipples causing her to arch her back. "Baby I think the positions have changed," he said working her shirt up to be took off.

"What's wrong suga you don't want to be hunted for once," she said as she moved her legs and caused him to roll to the side and she rolled ending up on top of him. She pulled her shirt off over her head she looked down at him. "And right now your wearing too much clothing." She said running her hands up under his shirt and under shirt as he raised his arms and the shirts quickly came off as soon as his arms were free from the sleeves his hands were at her waist.

"Naw like to be the hunter to much," he said rolling ending on top of her again as he leaned down his breath hot on her neck as he whispered, "And you my dear are captured." he said pulling back to look down at her. He ran the back of his knuckles against the softness of her cheek, before he leaned down and kissed her. She moaned against his lips, lifting her hands to clutch at the his wrists. Her eyes shined with need.

"Let's move this along a little faster cowboy," she said pulling his face to hers, and kissed him hard on the lips. "And like I said you have too many clothes on." She said before her hands went to his jeans as she quickly unfastened them pushing them down along with his boxer's. Dean kicked them the rest of the way off. She arched up unfastening her shorts and slid them off revealing to Dean that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Damn girl going commando you know how to drive me up the wall don't you?" he asked her nuzzling her neck, as his hands ran down her body.

"Mmmm," she purred, rubbing her skin against his, loving the contrasting textures, how hard and hot and big he was. Muscles rippled as he shifted closer, his heat pouring over her, that rich, musky scent filling her head. She gasped, the breathless cry melting in a long, husky moan as he nipped at the tender underside of her breast, his warm breath fanning her skin.

"You ready," He asked his breath hot against her skin. She nodded her head. Dean reached down to grab his jeans and pulled a foil packet out and ripped it open putting the condom on. Krystal wrapped her legs around his waist and he slowly entered her till he was fully sheathed. Then he started moving at a rhythm with her. Their breathing sped up as sweat formed on their bodies, Krystal ran her nails down Deans back leaving welts ans she buries her face in his neck. Dean felt her tighten around him and they both came together. The laid there gasping for breath Dean looking down into Krystal's eyes and he leaned down kissing her. "I love you," he said closing his eyes as he pulled his self off of her and laid down beside her pulling the blankets on the king sized bed aver them them wrapped his arms around her.

**The Next Day:**

"Dean Winchester where the hell are you taking me?" Krystal asked as she held onto his arm tightly because she could not see because of the blindfold.

"Just be patient were nearly there anyways." he said leading her down the trail trying to not let her trip.

"I hope so I'm never letting Cassie talking me into wearing high heels again." she said nearly tripping when something hard hit her shin.

"Careful we don't need you getting hurt on your birthday baby," he said catching her before she could fall. They continued down the trail a little ways when Dean stopped her then she felt his fingers tugging at the knot tied in the bandanna to keep it covering her eyes. "We're here," he said dropping the bandanna. There were candles lighting the shore of the pond and then light a trail along the walk way that led out to the gazebo in the middle of the pond. A table was set for two with a rose in a vase on the table, music could be heard playing gently from a cd player.

"It's beautiful Dean," she said before she leaned up wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her for a kiss. She pulled back finally noticing his attire since Tori had blindfolded her right after she had come down the stairs she hadn't got to see him. He was in a pressed white button down dress shirt that fit just right on him the first button at the top was left undone showing of the tan skin of his throat and collarbone. Then he had on a pair of black dress slacks that had been ironed most likely from the crisp look they had and on his feet was what really surprised her a pair of polished black loafers. "You look completely amazing," she said watching the light come to his eyes and the smile appear on his face.

"I'm not the only one Miss Singer," He said pulling away looking at her in the candlelight. She had on a cream colored dress that hugged every curve like it was made just for her the cream color made her skin look darker than it usually was. "You are a angel," Dean said holding his hand out to her. "Would you like to join me for a romantic birthday dinner for two Miss Singer.

"Why yes Mr. Winchester I would love to join you." She smiled before kissing him then felt his arm on her back as he lead her out on to the walk way to the gazebo. They walked over to the table and Dean pulled her chair out for her then scooted it on after she sat down. "This is amazing how long did it take to get this all setup?" she asked as Dean walked over to the ice chest and pulled out two corona's. He opened them both and set one in front of her and sat his down at his spot before he went back over and reached into a box pulling out two covered plates. "Dinner is served," He said placing a plate in front of her and uncovered it. The plate held smoked bass, steamed vegetables, and a baked potato. "Your dad prepared it the way you like it." Dean said setting his plate down and uncovered it as well revealing the same thing on his plate as Krystal's.

"This is the best birthday anyone can give me," Krystal said as she leaned across the table to kiss Dean.

Dean then raised his bottle of corona, "Let's make a toast. To us and may the demons, and monster's beware of us as a team." Dean said a shit eating grin on his face.

"I'll toast to that," She said as they clinked the bottles together.

"I also have your present with me," Dean said after they had beginning to eat, he reached into the pocket of the dress pants and pulled out a small rectangle box. "It's nothing fancy but I had to get Caleb's help on it and had to take it to a jewelers to get engraved." he said handing her the box.

Krystal untied the bow on the small box and opened the lid to find a silver cross on a black string. "It's beautiful Dean I love it," she said taking it out of the box and rubbed the cross with her thumb. "Is this real silver?" she asked him.

"Yeah made from two silver bullets from my gun," he said as he watched her turn it over.

"Krystal and Dean forever," she said smiling read the engraving then looking up at him. "This is the best present I have got today would you mind helping me put it on?" she asked him holding out the necklace to him and then lifted her hair up off her neck as he fastened the necklace. He placed a kiss on the back of her neck causing her to giggle.

**Meanwhile on the far shore**

Sam watched as April waded her feet into the cold pond water. Lifting her jeans at the thighs to not get them wet. He slowly etched with a stick into the sand before him his and her name and saw with a blank expression as the names disappeared once the tide came.

"What are you thinking about Sam?" April asked, skipping over to him and plopping down where he sat.

"Things."

"Like what kind of things silly?"

He glanced over at her and spotted a wide smile, causing him to return the gesture. Who could blame Sam? He was nervous as Hell. This girl, this one girl that he had met had turned him into an almost babbling fool. How could his brother have it so easy with ones of the female gender.

"If I answer, promise not to laugh?"

"I swear on Bobby's ucky fish."

"You."

April smiled wider and played with her hands in her lap, blushing as thoughts began to form. Krystal had always said that when a boy thinks about you, it means they like you. She also said that if the boy doesn't make the first move, it's okay to go for it. So she did.

Sam was caught completely off guard as her lips met his for a brief second even though it seemed eternity. Heat rushed to his cheeks when she pulled away and his mouth hung open in silent awe.

As he tried to figure out what to say next, he was saved and interrupted by a sound of giggling coming not far to the left in the bushes.

"Oooh, sound likes someone is having fun. Let's go check it out," April said, standing up and grabbing Sam's hand to pull him along as they disappeared in the mass of greenery. They came out and saw the candles along the shore. They looked out over the water to the gazebo seeing Dean and Krystal slow dancing. "Aww they look so cute," She said looking at the two.

"You know if they catch us my dad and Bobby won't be able to find our bodies." Sam whispered in her ear.

"Who's going to catch us they can't see us?" April asked turning back watching the couple and heard someone clear their throat.

"I am," Tori and Caleb said in unison, just as they came into the area where the two kids were spying.

Caleb smiled relieved that he had found Tori though she's still probably pissed at him."Yeah and you know how many times you and Dean had ya'll asses tore up from spying in the past don't think your to old yet," Caleb said giving the youngest Winchester a look.

"Don't remind me Caleb. Besides if they catch us right now you two would get your asses tore up too not just us," Sam retorted, mimicking the line that Caleb had said with a smile.

"Nah, we'd get the fee wavered. You two? Not gonna happen. House now," Tori ordered, pointing back into the direction to the ranch house , "and I'm calling Cassie so she knows you on your way."

The two kids hung their heads and walked past the couple through the trees and Caleb slipped a cocky grin. "Does our fee get wavered also in other matters?" he asked.

Tori's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, causing him to hurry past her as well towards the house with her in tow.

Thing is Caleb knew Tori, in fact he knew Tori really well, and when she gave him that look he knew he was in for it big time. The ranch house came into sight and once the kids before them ran up the porch with them following, he saw them run the stairs to the second floor and he wished he could've been them at the moment just for a moment.

"Tori…we should talk," he began once they got inside.

She ignored him and went straight into the kitchen, resting her hands on the edge of the counter looking down. "About what?"

"Us. Isn't that part kind of obvious?"

"Well let's see Caleb you have been sending mixed signals, and by the way we are no longer together so there is no need to talk about _us_. There is no _us_ anymore."

"There can be again can't there? Tori, I still have feelings for you. Seeing you come into that hospital after so many years it seems, it dug everything back up."

"Sucks for you doesn't it."

"Why are acting like this? I kissed you earlier; you were fine for a few and then stormed away. What did I do to you that caused you to be like this?"

Tori swiveled around, back against the counter now as she stared hard into his eyes.

"You call what you have feelings? Seriously, that is just pathetic because it almost appeared as if I was nothing better but some easy fuck. I was there, it was convenient, in reach…then you went and said 'sorry Tori, but we can't continue on.' I know that we were sneaking behind people's backs besides Krystal and Cassie, because they knew already! But then you said that…you broke it off…without emotion…didn't even say goodbye, didn't return my 'I love you'. Actually I think that is what ended it. Sex and then the three letter nightmare."

"Don't turn this around on me. Okay? You weren't so sugar and everything nice. Come on Tori. Excuses, excuses…you know that I didn't say it back because it would complicate things and that when it was said we'd have to come out. After that it'd be too obvious. Plus, I'm not the one who slept with someone right after the break up and was caught."

He could sense the tension in the room, the building anger that was coming from the female before him and he knew that he struck a nerve and for that he was happy. Better to settle this now than never.

"How dare you, how dare you bring in that guy!"

"Oh the guy that Cassie happens to be with now?"

"Talon was my friend and my age. I was hurt, we had been drinking…"

"Age? That's your story? Huh, cause I distinctly remember you saying to me that night that if it didn't work out between us, you'd have gone for him in the end."

"Again Caleb, I was drunk and hurt. I said things that I didn't mean, but then again the go fuck yourself was pretty much an order."

"Sorry I couldn't satisfy that."

Caleb didn't have time to react as Tori reached behind her where a glass full of water and ice had been left, and she hurled it at him with a lot of force, thankfully no shards piercing through.

"Asshole! I said I loved you and you didn't say it back, you fucking ended us and I wasn't ready for that! I didn't want that! Then you had to go and kiss me, making my heartbreak again and now I don't think I can put back the pieces like I did last time. That took months Caleb. Months! And still…now…I'm not over you."

"Then why can't we--," he began.

"Because we can't!" Tori yelled, stalking up to him and slapping him in the face with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

She was about to repeat the action and that's when Bobby came in and pulled her from his son.

"That's enough! Whatever the two of you are fighting about, stop it! Caleb, sleep on the couch tonight, I don't want you and Tori sharing a room if you two are acting like this," Bobby shouted, letting go of Tori from her struggling and watching her exit the ranch house with a slam of the door.

His son nodded and headed to the study of the ranch house. Bobby sighed, tired. What they were fighting about he didn't know and he sure couldn't ask them because it would just make things worse or he wouldn't get an answer. He went to the stairs to head to his room, finding Sam and April looking through the wooden side pegs apparently spying.

"Okay you two, bed," he said, coming up the steps and walking them to their shared room where Cassie was dead asleep and snoring.

Sam and April crawled into their beds, whispered giggles coming from them that made the elder curious like no other. They knew what the fight was about.

"Spill," he said.

"The thought of it is just weird," Sam said.

"I think it's romantic," April stated.

"What is?" Bobby asked.

"Tori and Caleb."

Bobby's eyes widened in shock and surprise, before he nodded, telling them goodnight and exiting his face mirroring the fury bubbling inside him. Caleb was dead meat.

**The Gazebo**

Dean and Krystal was in their own world as the music filled the air around the young couple as their only attention was on each other.

_I dont like to be alone in the night  
And I dont like to hear Im wrong when Im right  
And I dont like to have the rain on my shoe  
But I do love you, but I do love you  
I dont like to see the sky painted gray  
And I dont like when nothings going my way  
And I dont like to be the one with the blues  
But I do love you, but I do love you  
Love everything about the way youre loving me  
The way you lay your head  
Upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do  
I dont like to turn the radio on  
Just to find I missed my favorite song  
And I dont like to be the last with the news  
But I do love you, but I do love you  
Love everything about the way youre loving me  
The way you lay your head  
Upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do  
And I dont like to be alone in the night  
And I dont like to hear Im wrong when Im right  
And I dont like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you but I do love you  
But I do love you but I do love you_

**Later:**

The candles had burned to a low glow, the sounds around the pond had quietened down and the only sound that could be heard is the sound of the water lapping upon the bank with the gentle breeze. The two young adults on the gazebo were fast asleep under a few light blankets, clothes scattered on the wood floor forgotten. Krystal shifted in her sleep her head resting on Dean's chest his arms tightened around her waist.

_{Dream}_

_Krystal opened her eyes the sun shining in through the bedroom window. She could have sworn that her and Dean had fell asleep in the gazebo. She rolled over with with a little trouble not bothering to really wonder why she had trouble turning over. She looked down at Dean and was met with a surprise this was not her nineteen year old Dean, this was a Dean that was about twenty-one, Twenty-two. His boyish looks gone filled in by a well muscled jaw and well shaped face. She reached over and gently touched his face feeling the stubble along his jaw. Suddenly she felt a movement in her stomach and looked down seeing that her stomach was round and hard she was pregnant. _

_She placed her hand where she felt the movement and she felt a foot kick against her hand. "Hey baby did the little one wake you up kicking again?" came Dean's husky voice that was still filled with sleep. _

_"Oh Yeah he or she's just kicking a lot," she said as Dean sat up letting the blankets fall to his waist. His chest was filled out and held a few battle scars. _

_He reached out laying one of his big hands beside her hand on her stomach then he leaned forward. "Calm down little one daddies here so let mama get some rest I'll watch over you both." he said then placed a kiss on her stomach. He started rubbing her belly and the baby settled down and wasn't kicking, "Get some sleep baby," he said kissing her cheek and helped her lay back. He laid down behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands resting on top of hers on her stomach._

_Krystal smiled and closed her eyes wondering if this was a look into her future or some fairytale she hoped it wasn't because her future had to have Dean in it._

_{End Dream}_

Krystal stirred in Dean's arms, she opened her eyes seeing him peacefully sleeping. She reached out a hand and touched his smooth face before kissing him and laying back down the sound of his heart a lullaby that sent her into a deep slumber.

**The next morning:**

They made their way into the house and up the stairs shoes in hand. When they got to the bedroom they quickly went in and shut the door. Krystal headed for the closet to change out of the dress.

"Why are you changing?" Dean asked her as he dropped his bag that he had down at the gazebo and falling backwards on the big king sized bed.

"Because I'm fixing to go get my horse and work him so he doesn't throw my ass when I ride him," she said pulling on a pair of worn faded jeans on, then pulled her boots back on.

"What?" Dean asked sitting up. "Why are you riding the damn thing if he can throw you," he asked her worried about her safety.

"I work him so theres not a chance that he can throw me the last time I rode him was nearly six months ago," She said walking over to the bed pushing him back down on his back and climbed up straddling him. "Trust me I know my horse and he won't hurt me it's just a precaution that I do every time just like cleaning weapons before every hunt." she said working her hands under his shirt to run along his abs and chest. She leaned down and kissed him biting at his lip till he opened his mouth for her to explore. The sound of a surprised yell came from down the hall and stairs, making Krystal sit up straight. Both of the hunter's attention was on the bedroom door, hearing for anything more, and sure enough there was as a crash came along with a thud. "What's going on now?" Krystal asked, climbing off of Dean and exiting the room with Dean following after her. Once they made it down the stairs, they stopped staring at the sight of Bobby holding his shotgun and a scared Caleb pressed against the wall with his father's hand fisted in his shirt.'

"Boy, she is younger than you!" Bobby spat.

"Uh oh looks like the secrets out," Krystal said before she turned to run upstairs.

"Hold it young lady how long have you known about this?" Bobby asked her as she slowly turned around.

"Since I was sixteen," she said sheepishly knowing her father was pissed at her older brother. She laughed then she saw her father's face and shut up.

**Later that Day:**

Dean came out of the house looking around for Krystal. He saw her come out of the barn leading a big paint horse that had a saddle on its back. He watched her as she climbed upon the horse taking the rains and guiding it around in a circle. He watched as she moved the horse with her legs and gentle touches to it's neck both her and the creature was moving as one. "Wow," he said out loud.

"Pretty good isn't she." Bobby said coming out on the porch with a beer in his hand John right behind him.

"How can she do that with the horse she's not using any commands?" he asked Bobby as he watched Krystal move the horse backwards.

"That horse and her have a story. She was around the age of a eleven and we had a hunt that was going on at a sale barn, people coming up hurt at night, animal's being injured by unknown forces. We were at one of the sale's when they brought out this wild looking paint yearling he was half crazed and nothing but skin and bones, they introduced him as a wild mustang off of the plains, it was his last chance because he was crazy as hell and hurt two of the handlers. Krystal saw him and told me that the horse was beautiful. I didn't know what she was talking about but I looked down at the arena where it was and it seemed that the horse was looking right at her. That night we're snooping around when we hear these horses start screaming. We run to see what was going on, the mustang yearling was in the aisle of the barn covered in blood and fighting some invisible force. There were cuts all over it's body, blood covered the floor and we noticed their was a snapping sound every time before the horse let out a scream. Krystal recognized it as the sound of a whip. It turned out that one of the best handlers was killed three months previously by a rogue mustang and the horse's that were coming up injured or dead were either half or full mustang." Bobby said taking a drink of his beer.

"What happened to the yearling?" Dean asked as he watched Krystal move the horse into a gallop.

"Your looking at him, Krystal had a connection with that horse from the start that couldn't be broken. She was the only one he would let near him to doctor or feed him for nearly a year. That horse has even saved her life once or twice. You don't have to worry about her that horse is her protector," Bobby said finishing his beer. "Okay Johnny boy let's get us some fishing done." he said standing up a long with John and the headed down the steps.

Dean looked over at Krystal as she stopped her horse and rubbed his neck. He heard a horse neigh and saw Caleb come out of the barn leading a brown horse wit ha black mane and tail. "Hey Winchester want to learn to ride?" Caleb yelled over at him.

"Sure why not," Dean said stepping off the porch and headed over to the two siblings. "By the way where's Sam and the other's at?" He asked when Caleb climbed off his horse.

"He is off swimming with Cassie, Tori, and April so he's stuck with females today." Caleb said climbing off of his horse handing the reins to Krystal then headed for the barn, he soon came out with another paint. "Dean meet Dude, Dude meet Dean," he said introducing Dean to the horse.

"Okay let's get this over with," Dean said taking a deep breath before he walked over to the horse that Caleb was holding the reins too.

"Don't worry baby that's the gentlest of the bunch." Krystal said from her perch upon her horse.

"It's real easy Dean grab the saddle horn, left foot in the stirrup and pull up." Caleb said as he watched Dean climb into the saddle. "Everything feel alright for you Winchester?" Caleb asked him fixing the stirrups for him.

"Yeah I think every things okay," he said slowly starting to relax he didn't know what it was but he actually felt comfortable being in the saddle.

"Okay Dude won't throw you because he's as gentle as a kitten." Caleb said as he handed Dean the reins and walked back over to his horse and climbed on. "Just copy what we do," Caleb said then looked at his sister who had a grin on her face. "scratch that just copy what I do she's fixen to play daredevil." he said as Krystal let out a yelp before kicking her horse forward then pulled him into a circle. She then gave him a kick and he made a run for the fence and the horse bunched his muscles and launched over the fence.

"Is that normal for her to do?" Dean asked getting Dude into a gentle walk.

"Unfortunately yes that's normal for her." Caleb said as he pulled down his hat and followed the path that his sister had went down.

**Author's Note: Review please it brings me pleasure to hear what you say.**


End file.
